


Are Marshmallows Medieval?

by HeathVanilla



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A little bit of blood, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Fluff and Angst, Horses are the best, I love horses, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Knight!Xiumin, Knight!Yi Xing, Knight!Zi Tao, Like, M/M, Merchant!Yi Fan, Not really historically accurate, Prince!Kyungsoo, Slow Burn, So Much Horse Shit, at all, just enough, knight!chanyeol, literal and metaphorical, some humor (I mean I tried)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathVanilla/pseuds/HeathVanilla
Summary: “Chanyeol’s a nice guy. Your personalities clash a bit, that’s true. But he’s one of the only knights that isn’t terrified of you.”“I thought he was afraid of me. Everytime I look at him, he flinches.”Minseok let out a loud laugh, “Yeah, but the other knights refuse to be within ten feet of you. Chanyeol loves you. He thinks you’re a cactus on the outside, and a warm gooey marshmallow on the inside. He adores you.”Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and scowled.“What’s a marshmallow?”





	1. Prince Kyungsoo and the Three Stooges

**Author's Note:**

> Technically this is not the first fic I've ever posted/written, but this one has the potential to be the first one I finish lol.  
> I've been working on this for a while and I hesitated to post it because that's usually when I lose my motivation to write and delete it like a week later. BUT, I WILL TRY MY HARDEST NOT TO PROCRASTINATE OR GIVE UP ON THIS FIC. I have big plans for it, and I REALLY REALLY want to see this one through.  
> I hope you enjoy!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically this is not the first fic I've ever posted/written, but this one has the potential to be the first one I finish lol.  
> I've been working on this for a while and I hesitated to post it because that's usually when I lose my motivation to write and delete it like a week later. BUT, I WILL TRY MY HARDEST NOT TO PROCRASTINATE OR GIVE UP ON THIS FIC. I have big plans for it, and I REALLY REALLY want to see this one through.  
> I hope you enjoy!!!

Kyungsoo ducked, and the sword swiped through the air just above his head. It nearly sliced off a stray lock of hair, and the proximity made Kyungsoo suck in a breath.

The short, black haired warrior standing in front of him shot him a smug look, playfully spinning the steel sword in his hand.

“You almost lost your head, my prince.”

Kyungsoo scowled. “First off, don’t call me that. Second, I avoided your swing, Minseok. Isn’t that the whole point of this stupid lesson?” The disgruntled prince scrunched his nose and adjusted the grip on his own weapon.

Minseok had been Kyungsoo’s friend ever since they first met, eleven years ago. Kyungsoo had been eight at the time---Minseok a fiesty ten year old himself---and they ran into each other after Kyungsoo snuck out of the castle. They spent the whole night together, dancing to the music drifting from the nearby tavern and swapping ridiculous stories. Minseok had been training to become a knight at the time, and Kyungsoo was learning to live as the heir to one of the largest empires in the entire world. They quickly became great friends and spent all of their free time causing trouble, constantly giving the king and queen head-pounding migraines.

They were inseparable, and when the king decided it would be an intelligent idea for Kyungsoo to know the basics of swordplay, he called upon Minseok---who had already become one of the most skilled knights in the army---to teach him. The lessons were interesting, and Kyungsoo found that he enjoyed sparring with his best friend much more than the boring afternoons he spent with the royal tutor. So, as a result, he always chose the former.

Although, Minseok’s growing ego had him rethinking his daily sparring practice.

Everytime he made a mistake---however small---Minseok would tease him. He was acting like a real jerk, and Kyungsoo was starting to really get pissed off.

“Yes. Technically our only goal for today was to have you practice dodging swings, but you’re not an amateur, Kyungsoo.” Minseok chuckled and raised an eyebrow. “You’re better than any of the other knights I’ve sparred with, minus my instructor. You’re extremely fast, meaning you can dodge my strike and immediately return with your own swing. It should be muscle memory at this point. And that’s how I know you’re not focused.”

Kyungsoo only frowned. Minseok could tell he had hit the nail on the head.

“Is it the trip down to Garick?” he guessed. “You know your father’s only forcing you to go because he wants to prepare you for your own reign. It’s not meant to be a punishment.”

Kyungsoo let his hand drop to his side, bringing his sword down with it. He sighed through his nose and lifted his eyes to his elder friend’s face. Minseok was smiling back at him knowingly.

“I know it’s not a punishment, but I would be so much more willing to go if my father allowed you to go with,” Kyungsoo pouted. His father had asked Minseok to escort him to an important trading port in the entirely opposite direction of Garick, so the elder knight was unable to accompany his friend. The king always came first.

“I know, but you’ll have some of the best knights at your side. I chose them myself,” Minseok sheathed his sword and spun on his heel, walking towards the courtyard exit. Kyungsoo put away his own blade and followed him, the two friends falling into step with each other.

“Will you actually tell me who you chose?” Kyungsoo muttered, their shoulders brushing together. “I don’t like surprises---especially if they have to do with who I’m traveling with for the next month or two.”

Minseok chuckled.

“I guess your point makes sense. You know how much I love a good mystery though.” The knight stopped his teasing as soon as Kyungsoo levelled an unamused---and slightly scary---glare on him. “Okay, okay. You’re going to be accompanied by Yixing, Tao, and Chanyeol. They’re the best fighters, besides myself, and they know that your grumpiness is just a facade. They know how much of a precious baby you actually are.”

Kyungsoo stumbled in his shock. Minseok only laughed as the prince regained his balance.

“You chose _Chanyeol_? You know I can’t stand him. Just his existence annoys me.”

Minseok shrugged. They had reached the entrance of the castle. Minseok held one of the large oak doors open and Kyungsoo stepped inside. They only continued talking when they were sure the hall was clear of other people.

“Chanyeol’s a nice guy. Your personalities clash a bit, that’s true. But he’s one of the only knights that isn’t terrified of you.”

“I thought he was afraid of me. Everytime I look at him, he flinches.”

Minseok let out a loud laugh, “Yeah, but the other knights refuse to be within ten feet of you. Chanyeol loves you. He thinks you’re a cactus on the outside, and a warm gooey marshmallow on the inside. He adores you.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and scowled.

“What’s a marshmallow?”

“It’s like a fluffy sugar cloud,” a new, yet familiar voice spoke up from behind the two friends. They turned around to see a lovely raven-haired maiden. She wore a fine red gown and expensive looking jewelry. She stood straight and tall, giving her the appearance of a member of a higher class. One could mistake her as the queen.

“Cousin! I thought you were spending the afternoon in the village with my mother,” Kyungsoo smiled. Five years ago, his father’s brother and his wife had been poisoned by a disgruntled servant, and they left behind a young daughter named Seoyeon. She came to live with Kyungsoo and his parents, and the two cousins became very close. Kyungsoo felt as if she were his actual sister.

“I was. However, the queen was called back to the castle, and I was brought back with her,” Seoyeon huffed. She took a few steps toward the prince and his friend, smiling sweetly with a mischievous glint in her almond shaped eyes. “What are you guys up to? Anything fun?”

Minseok snorted and shook his head.

“Unless you think preparing for a month long trip is fun.”

Seoyeon scrunched her nose in disgust. “Ew. That sounds awful. Are you both going to Garick?”

“Unfortunately, no. Minseok will be accompanying my father to Kanting. But don’t worry, I won’t be alone. I got Chanyeol by my side,” Kyungsoo said sarcastically. Beside him, Minseok rolled his eyes, and Seoyeon looked taken aback.

“I thought you hated Chanyeol!”

“He does,” Minseok sighed. “But he’s a prince, and he knows that Chanyeol is one of the best knights we have. He can put up with him for a month and a half.” He sent Kyungsoo a pointed look, and it was the prince’s turn to roll his eyes.

Kyungsoo opened his mouth to spit a retort, but they were interrupted by on of the king’s personal guards stepping into the hall.

“My prince, Sir Xiumin, the king wishes to speak to you both. Come with me.”

Kyungsoo and Minseok shared an exasperated look. The king most likely wanted to review their respective journeys even though it would be the seventh time they had done so.

“Ah, well, I’m sorry Seoyeon,” Kyungsoo spoke, clearly annoyed. “We must go. My father isn’t a patient man.”

Seoyeon laughed, a sweet, tinkling sound. “I’m well aware, Cousin. Have fun!”

The woman turned and continued down the hall, her dress swishing as she walked.

Kyungsoo motioned for the guard to lead the way. The man began striding away, Minseok and Kyungsoo close on his heels. They were ready to speak to the King of Taewe.

<:=====<<<

The meeting with the king was just as Kyungsoo had predicted: boring and repetitive. They had gone over the route to Garick, decided which inn they would stay in, and reviewed who exactly Kyungsoo was supposed to meet. He was to strike a deal with a wealthy merchant that went by the name of Kris. Kris had offered to import multiple valuable resources through his docks in exchange for his own townhouse near the castle and limited access to the king’s private stable. It was a reasonable deal, and most of it had already been arranged. Kyungsoo’s only job was to confirm everything with Kris, and to make sure he didn’t betray the king.

Kyungsoo spent the rest of the day packing his tunics and cloaks into the tiny saddlebags he had been given. Yixing and Tao had offered to take responsibility for the food and essential supplies while Chanyeol happily started readying the horses for the trip ahead. Kyungsoo felt kind of useless, but the others were efficient and they had everything ready by nightfall.

After a restless night of barely any sleep, Kyungsoo found the rest of his group in the courtyard. The sun hadn’t yet peaked over the trees and into the sky, so the air was still chilly. The horses were saddled and the full saddlebags were already strapped on. Yixing and Chanyeol were checking to make sure they had enough food for the trip, and Tao was speaking with Minseok off to the side. Kyungsoo walked up to them.

“Ah, Kyungsoo,” Minseok greeted him with a quick hug. “We were just discussing the importance of keeping this trip under wraps. It’s far from scandalous, but the king doesn’t want all of the merchants in his kingdom begging for some kind of deal with him.”

The prince nodded. He had heard the same thing at yesterday’s meeting, and he was slightly annoyed that Minseok didn’t trust him to remember.

“In fact, your father suggested that you four use fake names to keep your identity a secret. This deal isn’t the only reason you must hide yourselves. There are some horrid people out there, and they would love to get a hold of the crown prince of Taewe. Your father loves you very much, and would give anything to ensure your safety. Many people will try to take advantage of that.”

Kyungsoo looked at Minseok. “What kind of names are you suggesting?”

“These three can just use their knighted names,” he spoke, gesturing to Tao and the two men still fussing over the horses. “But you need to come up with your own. Maybe something cute---like Marshmallow.”

Kyungsoo kicked him in the shin.

Minseok laughed even as he clenched his leg in pain. “I’m only kidding.”

“I don’t have a knighted name though,” Tao said suddenly. “I’m called by my real name---Zitao.”

“And I don’t like my name,” Chanyeol complained as he and Yixing finally joined the conversation. The horses had been handed off to a pair of stable hands. “Like, what kind of name is Fowke the Dragon. It sounds like ‘fuck the dragon,’ and people laugh at me when I say it.”

“I like mine,” Yixing interjected. He smiled with half closed eyes. He wasn’t that much of a morning person. “Sir Lay. You know, because when I sleep, I _lay_ down.”

Minseok finally stood straight again, the pain now apparently dull enough for him to bare. “Woah, slow down everyone. I personally don’t care what names you use, as long as they don’t give away your identities.”

Kyungsoo didn’t have the time to decide which alias he would choose, so he waved it off for now. He would figure it out during the week that it would take to arrive in Garick.

“Oh! Oh!” Chanyeol perked up and a wide smile spread across his ruddy face. “I want to be called Chogiwa!”

There was only a heartbeat of silence before Tao and Yixing burst into loud, obnoxious laughter. Minseok couldn’t hold back a grin, so he hid it behind his hand as he rubbed the bridge of his nose in not entirely fake annoyance. Kyungsoo’s face didn’t change, but in his mind he wondered if, in fact, Chanyeol’s mother had dropped him down the stairs as an infant.

“W-What is a Chogiwa?” Tao managed in between gasps for breath. Beside him, Yixing had tears in his eyes, and he was doubled over in laughter.

Chanyeol frowned at them, his expression looking a little hurt.

“It doesn’t really mean anything. It just sounds cool. It’s like, my favorite word.”

Minseok opened his mouth to respond, then closed it. He smiled reassuringly at the freakishly tall knight, which seemed to comfort him.

Minseok had always been one of the nicest warriors Kyungsoo had ever met. He treated everyone with respect, regardless of whether he actually liked them or not. He even spent his free time with the knights in training in order to make sure they understood the lessons they had been taught that day. His reputation had earned him the respect of every single person in the castle and surrounding villages, including the king.Although, during battle, his personality flipped to the complete opposite: bloodthirsty, vicious, and absolutely terrifying. He would do anything to protect his friends and family.

Yixing interrupted Kyungsoo’s thoughts when he began coughing. He had started calming himself down from his laughing fit, and the effort caused him to choke on his own breath.

As the young man struggled, his companions stood and watched. They made no move to help, and once Yixing recovered control of his lungs, he shot them each a withering glare. Kyungsoo gave him one of his own in return, and Yixing looked away quickly.

“Okay, now that we’ve all had a good laugh,” Minseok interjected. “Let’s get you guys ready to move. You have to be on your way before daybreak.”

Chanyeol, Yixing, and Tao immediately dispersed and returned to the horses standing behind them. As they went through the packed supplies once again, Kyungsoo turned to his best friend.

“I’d much prefer it if you were coming with,” he muttered, too low for the other knights to hear. Minseok chuckled and lazily wrapped an arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders.

“I know,” he sighed, a soft smile visible on his face. “I wish I could accompany you as well. But, if your father believes he needs my protection, I will defend him to the best of my ability. Don’t worry, Soo. I’ll bring your father home safely.”

“I never doubted it.” Kyungsoo met Minseok’s gaze, and there was a powerful promise exchanged between them. The two silently swore to return to each other. This would _not_ be their last meeting.

The pair made their way to the horses and their companions, who had now finished checking their supplies one final time. Kyungsoo let his gaze wander to the animals, and he suddenly felt hesitant.

He enjoyed riding horses. It wasn’t too difficult, especially since he never had to ride while in combat. Recently, however, he had been fairly busy with all the tutoring, daily sparring lessons, and preparation for the trip to Garick. He hadn’t had any time to spare for leisurely rides through the countryside like Chanyeol. Therefore, his relationship with his horse wasn’t that strong. He hadn’t even stopped by the stable to give the damn animal a treat for many months.

A strong bond with your steed usually made him more compliant and willing to listen. A weak bond meant he would be more likely to misbehave and cause trouble.

Kyungsoo and his horse Cajun had a very … frail relationship.

The prince walked up to the golden horse, and the animal turned his head to look at him. They held eye contact for a few awkward moments before the stallion lowered his head to the grass, completely unbothered by his owner’s sudden appearance after so many months of absence.

Chanyeol must’ve noticed the strange atmosphere around the pair, as he came up behind Kyungsoo and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

“Talk to him,” he suggested. Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow at the taller knight. “Oh, don’t look at me like that. These animals are smarter than you think. They can understand you, trust me.”

The prince swallowed his sharp retort and took a step closer to the large horse. Cajun snorted and continued grazing on the short grass.

“Hey … bud.”

Cajun swished his tail. Kyungsoo took a deep breath.

“Cajun,” he called. The horse lifted his head and flicked his ears towards the sound of his name. At least now he had his attention. “Cajun? It’s me, Kyungsoo. I know I haven’t been a very good owner. I’ve been quite busy lately, and I’m sorry you haven’t gotten the attention you deserve.” As Kyungsoo spoke, Cajun took a step towards his human. The stallion kept munching on the grass in his jaw, but he was entirely focused on the man standing in front of him. Kyungsoo smiled. “We have a long road ahead of us, and I hope you can forgive my selfish behavior. Let’s work well together, yeah?”

 Cajun was close enough for Kyungsoo to touch him, and when he held out a hand, the horse pressed his soft muzzle into it. Kyungsoo smiled, and continued to stroke his horse’s face.

“Told you.”

Kyungsoo chose to ignore Chanyeol.

“Everyone mount up. You should get going now if you want to make it to Mehes River before nightfall,” Minseok waved his hands in the air, gesturing for the group to get a move on. Chanyeol made his way back to his horse---a tall, powerful looking black animal---which he called Toben. Yixing mounted a thin mare named Moby that had a golden coat like Cajun. Although, while Cajun’s mane and tail were a creamy white, Moby sported pitch black legs and hair. Tao’s steed Criket was a simple chestnut mare with a rounded star on her forehead. They were all well muscled, fit, and strong enough to carry the four travelers to Garick and back.

Kyungsoo watched as all three of his companions climbed into their saddles and gathered their reins before turning back to his own mount.

Why did the shortest guy have the tallest horse?

The prince pursed his lips. It would be embarrassing to request some kind of step stool to be brought over, and Kyungsoo didn’t even entertain the thought of asking Minseok to give him a boost up. That would be mortifying.

Fortunately, Chanyeol interrupted Kyungsoo’s inner turmoil.

“Tap the front of Cajun’s leg with your foot,” he suggested. Kyungsoo knew how knowledgeable the giant knight was when it came to horses, so he decided to trust his advice. Although, when he tapped one of Cajun’s long powerful back legs with his boot, nothing happened. “The front leg, Kyungsoo.”

His tone wasn’t teasing or condescending in any way, but Kyungsoo still felt his cheeks grow warm. He tried to ignore his humiliation, and nudged his horse’s leg---the right one, this time.

Cajun immediately bent his knee, tucking it underneath him. He rested all his weight on his bent leg, stretching his other leg out in front of him. Then, lowered his nose to the ground. He had performed a full bow, and was now waiting for Kyungsoo to hop on.

Impressed, the prince grinned. He placed his foot in the stirrup and swung himself into the saddle. As soon as he was settled, Cajun stood, ready for the journey.

“He was trained in Wolfcrest before your father purchased him.” Chanyeol had guided Toben up next to Cajun, and his smile was wide enough to split his cheeks. He truly enjoyed talking about horses. “He also knows how to rear on command, he can ride without a bridle or saddle, and he comes when you whistle. If I weren’t so infatuated with my Toben, I’d be extremely jealous.”

Kyungsoo looked at him for a moment before letting out a short chuckle. Chanyeol was a strange man, but it was kind of difficult to truly dislike him.

Minseok appeared on Cajun’s other side, and Chanyeol steered Toben away, giving them some privacy.

“You come back, you hear? I don’t want to have to haul your ass back to the castle because you can’t handle a simple trip to Garick.”

The prince didn’t bother with a reply. He knew Minseok was only worried. This was the first time Kyungsoo would travel further than the village surrounding the castle. His parents had always been a little overprotective, and it was a big deal that his father trusted him with closing the agreement with Kris. Kyungsoo was excited, but he understood why Minseok was uncertain.

The prince gave his friend a soft smile. He would return safely, if only to prove to Minseok---and his father---that he was capable of bigger, more important things.

Finally, it seemed they were all ready to leave.

Yixing urged Moby forward, taking the lead. He would be guiding them, as he was the best when it came to reading maps. Chanyeol followed him, and gestured for Kyungsoo to walk beside him. Tao took up the rear to make sure no one would be able to sneak up behind the group for an attack. As the horses made their way out of the courtyard and down towards the village, Kyungsoo glanced back towards Minseok. The elder knight was waving and had a smile on his face. It would be a long trip without his best friend, but Kyungsoo was certain he could do it.

He was ready.

He turned back to face the front, the horses’ hooves clip-clopping on the stones as they walked.

<:=====<<<

The path through the village was quiet and peaceful. The villagers hadn’t yet left their houses, most likely still in bed. The horses’ footsteps were the only sound besides the occasional chirping bird or insect buzzing as it flew by. The village wasn’t that big, so the ride only lasted about twenty minutes at a walk. They enjoyed the scenery and the rare stillness of the usually bustling town.

The roads turned from stone to dirt, and the houses became further and further apart as the village became farmland. The travelers spotted several men out in the fields, despite the early hours. They waved as the four men passed by, and Kyungsoo smiled softly. The people in their kingdom had always been kind and peaceful. They were one of the many reasons Taewe was such a strong nation.

The sky was clear, and the slight breeze kept the air from being too humid. The birds were louder out in the countryside but Kyungsoo didn’t mind. He found it calming.

“The horses are getting antsy. You guys up for a quick run?” Chanyeol asked, a wicked grin on his face. Yixing shrugged without looking back at them. Tao shouted his approval, and Chanyeol laughed.

“I thought we weren’t supposed to tire the horses out though,” Kyungsoo spoke up. He would love to ride a bit faster, but if their horses become exhausted, they would be forced to stop for the night, and an extra day would be added to their journey. That’s the last thing Kyungsoo wanted.

“If it were later in the week, yeah. But they’ve been cooped up in the stable for a while, and a short run will stretch out their legs,” Chanyeol reasoned. He patted Toben’s firm neck. “Trust me, they’ll feel better.”

Chanyeol was the horse expert, not Kyungsoo.

“If you say so.”

Chanyeol’s grin grew wider, if that were even possible. He leaned over Toben’s neck so he was closer to his ear. With one last glance at Kyungsoo, Chanyeol whispered to his horse, “Let’s show these fools how fast you really are.”

And with that, the impromptu race began.

Chanyeol obviously had the head start. He spurred his midnight black mount, and Toben shot forward. He was already a hundred feet ahead before the rest of the group even processed what had happened. With a shout of indignation, Tao sped past, Criket’s thin legs moving faster than Kyungsoo had ever seen them go. Yixing followed a heartbeat after, his laughter boisterous in the silence of the early morning. Moby became a buckskin blur.

Kyungsoo was left alone as his companions galloped away. Normally he’d berate them for not doing their job---protecting him---but the only one to blame was himself. Obviously Cajun agreed, what with how agitated he was.

The prince wasn’t scared. No, he was waiting---building the suspense.

When he felt the others had a large enough head start, he copied Chanyeol’s actions.

Leaning over Cajun’s neck, he whispered in his ear, “Let’s kick their asses.”

Cajun exploded into action as if he were an arrow from a bow. Kyungsoo loosened his reins so Cajun could have his head, and he felt the horse stretch out underneath him. The ground was flying by, and the prince could no longer tell one tree from another---they were all just a blur.

Cajun’s legs carried him closer to the other horses. He was picking up speed while the other three were beginning to slow. They were already winded, and Cajun was just getting started.

The pounding of hooves against hard-packed dirt was all Kyungsoo could hear. The wind whipping past his ears and through his hair blocked everything else out.

Cajun passed Criket and Moby with no trouble at all. Once they realized they were losing, the two mares gave a valiant effort to keep up, but it was no use. Cajun left them in his dust.

The golden stallion had his heart set on winning, and Kyungsoo was just a passenger. He was no longer in control, but he wasn’t worried. He was too busy having fun.

Cajun was gaining on the oblivious Chanyeol and Toben. The black horse’s speed was starting to wain, and he had no clue Cajun was so close. Kyungsoo grinned, and he probably looked like a maniac.

Kyungsoo waited until Cajun was within ten feet of Toben’s flank before calling out to Chanyeol.

“Chogiwa!” he yelled. The tall knight looked over his shoulders, eyes widening to a comical size once he noticed exactly how close Kyungsoo had gotten. “I thought you said your horse was fast!”

As soon as Kyungsoo finished his taunt, he nudged Cajun with his heels---for the first time since the race started---and the stallion responded eagerly. He ducked his head down further and lurched closer. His cream colored tail streamed out behind him and his breathing was barely labored, if at all. Kyungsoo could feel every muscle moving underneath his legs, and he had never realized just how powerful horses were, especially when they were in their element like this.

Poor Toben tried---he really did. He was already tired, but he pushed his legs to move faster. For a good while, he was neck and neck with Cajun. He really gave the golden stallion a run for his money, but, alas, his lungs forced him to concede. Toben began shortening his strides, slowing his wild gallop. Cajun pulled ahead of the pitch black horse, officially claiming victory.

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol tightened their reins, and the stallions obeyed their commands. It took a couple minutes to bring them to a complete stop, and when they did, the air was filled with the animals’ pants. Cajun was hardly breathing heavily, but Toben was practically gulping down oxygen. The horse had a nice thin layer of sweat covering his neck and chest. He was chewing on the bit, trying to catch his breath, and Chanyeol was patting him, rewarding his efforts. Cajun tossed his head, flinging his mane into Kyungsoo’s face. The animal was alert and bright-eyed. He still had some energy left, despite having just run a race at a full gallop. His stamina was impressive.

“I hate you,” Chanyeol frowned. He seemed upset about the loss, but there was a light in his eyes. The run had excited the knight, and happiness shone in his face. Kyungsoo felt the exact same way. Galloping through a beautiful meadow in the peace of an early morning could really lift someone’s mood.

“You feeling jealous yet?” Kyungsoo teased.

Chanyeol shoved him out of the saddle.

<:=====<<<

The first three days of travel were free of any interruptions. They rode the entire day---only going faster than a walk maybe once or twice---until they reached the next river or lake. Then they could settle down for the night, one of them always on guard. The routine went well for several days. The only grievance Kyungsoo had with the entire thing was that it was fairly boring.

The first time the prince had tried to use the restroom in the woods was … an experience, and when he went to wash himself in one of the rivers, Yixing jumped in beside him---butt ass naked. He had no shame at all, and didn’t seem to care that he drenched the prince of Taewe with freezing water.

Poor Kyungsoo tried to wash his brain out as well, but he was unsuccessful.

The fourth day was the first time they experienced an attack.

It was around midday, and the sun was high in the sky. It was hot, but not swelteringly so. The four travelers were walking along the dirt road, waving at everyone they passed. Kyungsoo was passing the time by trying to identify each bird he spotted in the trees. He knew a few of them because of his lessons with his tutor, an old wise woman living in the village. She loved all animals and taught him a few of the different types plus how to identify them. It had never really come in handy until now.

Kyungsoo’s thoughts were derailed when Chanyeol nudged him. He pointed up the road, and Kyungsoo’s eyes glanced over to where he was indicating.

There was an old, rickety wagon on the side of the road. One of its wooden wheels had come off the axel, and the entire things was leaning dangerously to one side. The ox had been unhitched from the wagon and was patiently waiting in the shade of the trees while a frail man---presumably the owner---stood by the broken wheel, running his hands through his hair. Even from a distance, Kyungsoo could tell he was stressed and distraught.

Chanyeol gestured for Yixing and Tao to come closer, and the four men huddled together, their horses pressed against each other.

“Shall we help? Do we even risk it?” Yixing wondered aloud. They were far enough away that the man hadn’t even noticed them yet, so there was no way he could hear them. Everyone seemed to consider it. “I mean, it could be a trap. But he could also actually be in trouble.”

Suddenly, Kyungsoo felt three pairs of eyes on him. Of course it would be his decision---he was in charge of the entire trip after all. The prince weighed his options.

If this man really did need the help, it would be a quick fix. All they had to do was lift the wheel back on the axel, secure it so it didn’t slide off again, and they could be on their way. However, if it was a trap, there was no knowing where the threat would come from. There could be archers in the trees, bandits in the long weeds, or the frail looking man could be a vicious fighter himself.

“I think we should try to help,” Kyungsoo declared. “It would be a quick and easy fix. If it’s a trap, we’ll be able to get out of it, I’m sure. You three are trained Taewe knights, and I’ve been taking lessons from Minseok for nearly six years now. I think we can hold our own.”

Chanyeol and Tao nodded at him, agreeing with his choice. Yixing still looked a little unsure, but nodded anyway, indicating to Kyungsoo that he would follow his plan.

The four broke away from their huddle and urged their mounts forward, slowly removing the distance between them and the broken wagon. When the wagon owner finally noticed them, he looked beyond relieved. He waited for them to get within earshot before calling out, “Could I get a little help, please?”

Kyungsoo and Yixing stayed astride their steeds and held onto the remaining two horses once their riders slid off. Tao and Chanyeol got to work, lifting the wheel onto the axel and scooting it further down the wooden post. The man was watching them, but Kyungsoo noted that his eyes kept flicking from the trees hanging over his ox, to the bushes directly beside the wagon, and back again. He also wrung his hands nervously and shifted from one foot to another. His behavior was similar to that of a guilty child, and Kyungsoo knew exactly why.

Yixing must’ve come to the same conclusion because when their eyes met, his held just as much panic as the prince’s did.

Kyungsoo opened his mouth to shout a warning, but it was interrupted by the whizzing sound of an arrow slicing through the air. It shot right past Kyungsoo’s face, nearly nicking his nose. The arrow embedded itself in the trunk of a tree on the opposite side of the road, and there was complete silence for a heartbeat.

Then, the first arrow was joined by three more, all coming from different directions, and all of them aimed towards Kyungsoo and Yixing. Yixing dropped Criket’s reins in order to pull out his sword. He spurred Moby and they charged at the closest tree from which an arrow had been shot. The archers crouched in the branches were barely visible, but now that Kyungsoo knew they were there, he could see parts of them peeking through the red leaves.

Chanyeol and Tao had unsheathed their own swords, and took cover behind the wagon. They yanked the wagon owner down beside them. He had gone as white as a ghost and looked as if he would pass out at any second.

Kyungsoo attempted to pull his sword out of its leather scabbard in order to join the fight, but Cajun had tensed and started dancing underneath him. All it took was one more arrow whizzing through the air---too close to Cajun’s ears to be an accident---for the animal to rear up, balancing on his two hind legs. His whinny of pure fear was deafening, and Kyungsoo felt his heart break. He could practically feel Cajun’s panic, it was so strong.

When Cajun landed back on all four hooves, Kyungsoo tried for his sword again. Cajun jerked to the side in an attempt to escape the shouts and clashes of metal on metal going on all around him. A couple of masked attackers had appeared from the bushes, but they had been met head on by Tao and Chanyeol. Yixing had taken care of two of the three archers, miraculously unscathed so far. It seemed as if the archers were too busy firing at Kyungsoo and Cajun to protect themselves from Yixing’s blade.

Cajun was trembling, and refused to step any closer to the fight, no matter how hard Kyungsoo pulled on the reins and dug in with his heels. The animal was absolutely terrified.

It only took a few moments for the small battle to end. Chanyeol and Tao had dispatched the two bush bandits with ease, and Yixing’s attack on the archers resulted in three lifeless bodies in the grass. The wagon owner actually _had_ passed out at that point, and his ox had come over to sniff at his unconscious body curiously. The knights hadn’t really needed Kyungsoo’s help, but he still felt bad about not being able to assist them.

Cajun remained rigid with fear, and every movement he made was a stiff, jerky motion. Kyungsoo tried to soothe his mount with a couple pats and strokes on the side of his neck, but nothing seemed to work.

“Try to walk him over to the other horses,” Chanyeol advised, wiping his bloody blade off in the grass. “Also, relax. He can feel that you’re tense, and he thinks there’s still something to be scared of.”

Kyungsoo did just as Chanyeol suggested, and---slowly but surely---Cajun began to calm down.

Once the horse wasn’t a threat to himself, Kyungsoo, or his companions anymore, Chanyeol stepped up beside him. He ran a hand along Cajun’s flank for a moment before speaking.

“That looked like a fun ride.” The tall man chuckled lightly. Kyungsoo gave him a look, and he sobered up immediately. “Okay, so he isn’t the best horse to ride into battle, but he’s smart and learns quickly. We can train him when we get back home.”

Chanyeol smiled and left to go grab Toben, Tao joining him. Kyungsoo tried to believe Chanyeol’s words, but Cajun had just seemed so terrified. There was no way he could be taught to not fear the arrows flying past his head. His instinct was too powerful.

The four men decided to sit and eat lunch beside the wagon, completely unbothered by the dead bodies surrounding them. They finished up not even a minute before the wagon’s owner awoke. He thanked them for killing the bandits and claimed that they had forced him to act as a bait at arrow-point. Kyungsoo chose to leave the man alone. He was only trying to stay alive, after all.

The group made sure the man and his wagon were safe and ready to travel. They watched him guide his ox down the road and waited until he was just a speck in the distance. Only then did they continue on their journey to Garick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know this isn't the most historically accurate. I mean, marshmallows weren't even invented until 1948 by Alex Daoumak (I looked it up). I might mention some more stuff that didn't exist back when knights and dragons roamed the earth but just bear … bare? with me.  
> I will have other ships included but they're going to be minor or sometimes mentioned compared to Kaisoo.  
> THANKS FOR READINGGGGGG!!!!!  
> Also, I'm such a horse stan (as stated in the tags) so I might describe or include them more than normal. Some descriptions will be difficult to understand unless you are knowledgeable on horse terms so you could look them up but I will also provide a reference for what each horse looks like down here in the Notes Prt. 2. It might be excessive but some people might appreciate it so … 
> 
> [Cajun](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/52/fe/9d/52fe9d1a119bf77eeea56bdcda900a6f.jpg) (Kyungsoo's)  
> [Toben](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/e/ec/Bridon_Belfrey%2C_RID%2C_Irish_Draught_Stallion.jpg) (Chanyeol's)  
> [Moby](http://www.donemor.com/horses/conquistador_9.jpg) (Yixing's)  
> [Criket](https://buzzsharer.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/07/horse-beauty.jpg) (Tao's)


	2. Taverns and Tiaras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and love on the last chapter!!! I really appreciate it and it makes the whole writing process worth it! I'm uploading this chapter while on vacation because I had it prepared beforehand (I'm a smart little Kookie) but I still get to work on the upcoming chapters because I have nothing better to do on a 12 hour long car ride. Isn't that fun?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (the excessive exclamation and question marks are my form of sarcasm)
> 
> Y'all get more members included in this chapter. NOT ALL OF THEM, but we're getting there lol.
> 
> Also, check out the notes at the bottom of the chapter for some references (ngl they're all horses). I finally figured out how to link so you can see the pretty ponies!
> 
> HOPE YOU ENJOY <3<3<3

The rest of the trip was as uneventful as the first few days. Kyungsoo mastered the art of digging little holes when he felt the need to use the restroom, and he learned how to hunt and skin small animals. He attempted to shoot a bow at one point, but the arrow buried itself deep into a tree trunk---three inches from Tao’s head. They all agreed that the prince should stick to his sword.

They arrived in Garick on a gloomy day. There were dark clouds blocking the sun, and the cool breeze paired with the light rain made sure the four men were freezing cold, despite the heavy cloaks secured over their shoulders. They knew they were close, and when they finally spotted the dim lights of the town, they sagged with relief.

The travelers were tired and soaking wet, so they didn’t really care that they had gained the attention of everyone out in the streets. Kyungsoo couldn't understand why. They were covered with dark cloaks with hoods that hid their faces, so no one could tell who they were. The only explanation was Cajun.

Even in the dim lighting, the horse’s coat gleamed a bright gold color. He was exhausted from the journey, and his legs were splattered with mud, but anyone with any sense could tell that he was a magnificent animal. An animal fit for a king.

The group walked for a few more minutes, the amount of stares they received slowly diminishing. They noticed a decent looking tavern and stopped in the middle of the street to see it better. It looked clean and well-maintained, and Kyungsoo decided to give it a chance. He could really use a drink or two.

“Someone should take the horses to the stables to rest,” Chanyeol spoke, looking down at Toben, who held his head lower than normal. The tall knight seemed concerned for his midnight colored steed, and Kyungsoo noticed that even Cajun had trouble keeping his eyes open. He swayed on his hooves.

“I saw you eyeing that tavern, Soo,” Tao smirked. Kyungsoo’s cheeks warmed, and he looked at the ground in shame. “It’s fine. You and Chanyeol should go get yourselves some drinks. Lay and I will take care of the rest.”

Yixing nodded, seemingly not minding the fact that Tao had just spoken for him. Chanyeol looked like he approved of the plan just as much as Kyungsoo---which wasn’t all that much. Tao and Yixing were just as tired as them, and it’d be unfair to ask them to take care of the horses while Chanyeol and Kyungsoo relaxed in the tavern.

As if he knew what exactly was running through the prince’s mind, Yixing smiled.

“You guys look way worse than us,” he laughed. “I want to make sure Moby settles down properly so I’m gonna take her to the stable regardless of whether you two come or not. Go, relax. Have some fun.”

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo glanced at each other. The prince saw that the taller knight was still uncertain, but the thought of putting some alcohol in his system after a week of tough travel shined as excitement in his eyes. Kyungsoo held back a smile as he sighed.

“Very well. Will you meet us in the tavern when you are finished?”

Tao nodded. “We’ll join you for a few drinks. Afterwards, we should retire to our inn. The owner will be expecting us.”

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo dismounted and handed their reins over to Yixing and Tao. The two began to ride away, leading the black and gold horses with them. Suddenly, Chanyeol raised his voice, calling them back.

“What names have you all chosen?” He lowered his tone so the surrounding villagers wouldn’t overhear him, but spoke loud enough for the two men astride their horses to hear. They forgot to discuss their cover names during the trip, but they needed to figure them out before they split up. “You all know mine.”

“You’re sticking with Chogiwa?” Kyungsoo asked, incredulous. Chanyeol frowned and nodded.

“Of course. I like it, so you can just be quiet.”

The prince held his hands up in mock surrender. “Okay, okay.”

“I’ll just use my knighted name, Lay,” Yixing shrugged. It was a relief that Yixing chose a familiar name---one that the rest of his companions could easily remember.

“Soo? What do you want to be called?”

The prince only had to think for a moment before deciding.

“D.O.”

Chanyeol furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “What does that stand for?”

“It was my mother’s surname before she married my father,” Kyungsoo supplied. “Do Jiwoo.”

His companions smiled at the mention of the queen. She was a powerful force in the kingdom, and the king treated her as an equal---something that was fairly rare in other nations. But no matter how much influence Jiwoo had over the future of Taewe, she never grew arrogant. She continued to be gentle and respectful to everyone she met, and she had a special kindness in her soul that couldn’t be corrupted. She was an incredible queen, and nearly everyone in the kingdom looked up to her---including the knights.

“That’s a good choice,” Tao admitted. He pursed his lips. “I don’t have a name quite yet. I’ll think about it while we deal with the horses. Now you two go. Save us a stool.”

This time Chanyeol and Kyungsoo watched their friends ride down the street without interruption. Once they were left alone, Chanyeol turned to Kyungsoo.

“So …” he started. “If you open a tab, do you put it under D.O.?”

<:=====<<<

It took all of three minutes for Chanyeol to find his way to the dance floor.

Kyungsoo saw the way his eyes lit up when he spotted the live band. They had set up on a little stage near the back of the tavern, and they had already gathered a small crowd of people around them. Chanyeol loved listening to and creating music. He could play many instruments, and he used to annoy Kyungsoo to death from randomly breaking into song every five minutes. Once he even carried a little fiddle around with him for an entire day so he could play it if there was a lull in the conversation. He was obsessed.

So it wasn’t much of a surprise when the obnoxiously tall knight left Kyungsoo’s side and joined the crowd in front of the stage. Kyungsoo didn’t really mind, as Chanyeol stood at least a head above everyone else and was easily visible the entire time. His gray hair also stuck out like a sore thumb.

Kyungsoo watched him sway to the band’s tune for a few moments. Only a couple people had turned their heads when Kyungsoo and Chanyeol walked in, so the prince wasn’t worried that he had brought too much attention to himself. His identity was safe for now.

Kyungsoo noticed an empty stool in front of the bar and quickly made his way over to it. As he sat, the bartender sprung up in front of him.

“You look exhausted. Long journey?” the man asked. He was a pretty, with delicate features and long eyelashes. He looked weirdly fragile, but judging by the long scars across his eyebrow and down his throat, appearances could be deceiving.

Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes slightly, trying to decide whether or not he could trust this stranger. The bartender waited patiently for his answer.

“Yeah,” he admitted. It seemed the pretty man was genuinely curious, and only wanted to be friendly. “It definitely was.”

“I’m assuming you would like a drink then,” he chuckled. “Something strong?”

“Yes, please.”

The bartender grabbed a tall glass and expertly mixed several liquids into it. He swirled it around a few times before setting it down in front of Kyungsoo. The prince took a big gulp and promptly scrunched his nose from the strong taste. He shook his head and coughed.

“Very strong,” he rasped. The bartender giggled and picked up another glass from further down the bar. He began wiping it with the towel draped over his shoulder.

“Is it good though?”

Kyungsoo could help the smile that found its way on his face. “Yes. Yes, it’s good. Thank you, uh---”

“Lu Han.” The pretty man supplied. “You can call me Han, Lu Han, Lu---I don’t really care.”

“It’s nice to meet you Lu Han. I’m D.O.,” Kyungsoo replied. The bartender was cheerful and bubbly, but not nearly as much as Chanyeol---which was a relief. The prince felt that his stay in Garick would be bearable, if not a little fun, if he could continue talking with Lu Han.

“Is the tall one your friend?” Lu Han asked, gesturing towards the crowd gathered in front of the band with his towel. “I saw you two come in together.” Chanyeol with his height stood out from the other villagers. He was definitely enjoying himself and had even found someone to dance with---a shorter yet very alluring brown haired man. The two seemed to be having a lot of fun together, and Chanyeol was smiling harder than Kyungsoo had ever seen him smile before. It was … cute.

“Yeah. He can be extremely annoying sometimes, but he’s useful. I wouldn’t have made it here if it weren’t for him and my other companions.”

Lu Han snorted lightly, as if he knew exactly what Kyungsoo was talking about. It was entirely possible Lu Han had friends that irritated him, just like Chanyeol did for Kyungsoo. He definitely seemed to relate to the prince’s frustration.

The two lapsed into a comfortable silence, with Lu Han wiping down the top of the bar and Kyungsoo sipping at his drink. The prince found that he appreciated the bartender’s company, regardless of the fact that they had only just met. He was just really easy to get along with.

Lu Han excused himself for a moment to go serve another drink to a very intoxicated customer, and Kyungsoo was left alone. He stared into his nearly empty glass, lost in thought.

“Are you the man that rode in on the golden horse?”

The new voice came from the stool beside him. When Kyungsoo turned to face the stranger, he couldn’t stop his eyes from widening.

The man before him was gorgeous, with clear, tan skin and a devilish smirk on his face. His eyes were a deep chocolate brown, but they held a glint of mischief inside---something that made Kyungsoo’s heart beat faster. The man was captivating.

The prince forced himself to break eye contact, looking back at the liquid in his glass. He feigned indifference, sniffing, “I don’t know. I always thought he was more of a pale amber color.”

The strange man nearly lost his smirk, the corners of his mouth lifting into an amused grin.

“Ah, but you admit you are the owner of the magnificent animal that has the town buzzing?” he questioned, eyes huge with fake innocence. “You created quite a commotion.”

And that was exactly what Kyungsoo didn’t want.

“It was not my intention,” he spoke, risking a glance at the man. His gaze was intense, and entirely focused on him. “I would have covered the horse with a blanket if I had known what a disturbance he would cause.”

“Don’t like the attention, eh? But a man as handsome as yourself must have many admirers,” the stranger purred, his lips drawn up in a dangerous smile. His eyes were burning holes in the side of Kyungsoo’s head, yet the man refused to look. He doubted he would be able to look away if he did.

“Do you often flirt with mysterious men you find at the bar?”

“Do you often conduct business with merchants in quiet towns, expecting no one to notice?”

Kyungsoo could barely contain his shock. This man knew exactly why he was here, and that made him extremely dangerous. Where did he even learn of their motives in Garick? Their business was supposed to be kept confidential---only known by Kyungsoo, his companions, and Kris himself.

“Making a deal with a wealthy merchant isn’t a crime. You act as if I’ve been sent here to assassinate someone.” Kyungsoo couldn’t let this man know much his words affected him. He seemed like the type that would use it to his advantage and against Kyungsoo.

The stranger’s eyes went wide, and Kyungsoo swore he saw a glimmer of panic in them. The moment lasted only a split second before the man’s face went blank again, but it left the prince wondering exactly what he had said that had shocked him out of his suave facade.

“You’re correct,” the stranger admitted. His smirk---which was quickly becoming insufferable---reappeared. “But no one goes to the trouble of using a false name unless they want to keep their business hidden, and, most of the time, secret business isn’t exactly lawful.”

The prince let out a dry chuckle. This man knew more than Kyungsoo was comfortable with. He somehow figured out that the prince was using a different name, but did he know his true identity? Kyungsoo’s stay in Garick would have to end before it even started if this stranger recognized him as the heir to the crown of Taewe.

“You haven’t even heard my name. How would you know if it was fake?”

The man leaned back on his stool. He pursed his lips and arched an eyebrow.

“D.O. doesn’t sound fake to you?”

Kyungsoo wondered how he ever found this guy attractive. He was just plain infuriating at this point.

“Oh stop acting all high and mighty, like you just learned my darkest secret,” the prince snapped. He settled an exasperated glare on the man. “You only know my name because you eavesdropped on my conversation with the bartender.”

The stranger’s smirk disappeared and he blinked. Then, he burst into loud, open-mouthed laughter. His smile was genuine this time, and Kyungsoo suddenly remembered why he thought the man was cute to begin with.

“You got me. I didn’t expect you to call me out on it like that.” The stranger had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. “You’re just so fun to mess with.”

Kyungsoo snorted.

“I would be careful if I were you. I have a very short temper.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” the man grinned. He held out a hand. “I’m Kai.”

The prince glanced at his outstretched hand and scrunched his nose. “And you thought D.O. was an obviously fake name.”

Kai beamed, and Kyungsoo shook his hand.

Kai was very dangerous. The prince still didn’t know how the man learned about his deal with Kris. He didn’t think he actually knew who the merchant was, and he certainly didn’t know what they were trading, but Kyungsoo would have to be careful around him from now on.

Kai looked as if he was about to say something, a small smile on his face, but he was interrupted by Lu Han returning.

The bartender grinned wide when his eyes landed on the attractive yet mysterious man.

“Kai!” he laughed, reaching a hand over the bar to ruffle Kai’s hair. “Why the fuck are you here?”

Kyungsoo watched their interaction with amusement. Lu Han treated Kai like a child, which the man clearly didn’t appreciate---judging by his adorable pout.

“I live here?” Kai huffed. Lu Han had refilled Kyungsoo’s glass, and the prince went to lift it to his lips. Kai snatched it out from in front of the shorter man as quick as a viper. He dumped it all down his throat and swallowed in one smooth motion. He slammed the glass back down on the bar and smirked at Kyungsoo.

The prince just sighed and rolled his eyes. Lu Han, on the other hand, frowned at Kai. He reached across the counter once again, only this time, he smacked his friend across the back of his head.

“That was D.O.’s drink, you egg,” he scolded. “Now you’re gonna pay for it. One copper piece. Cough it up.”

Kai stared at Lu Han, his jaw slack with shock. Lu Han only lifted an eyebrow, hand outstretched. Now Kyungsoo was absolutely certain Lu Han could relate to having annoying friends.

The prince tried, he really did, but it was so satisfying to see Kai’s smug smirk wiped from his infuriatingly handsome face. He just looked so utterly betrayed. The sight caused Kyungsoo to burst into barely constrained laugher.

He bent over the bar top, smacking it with an open palm a few times as he guffawed. His hand stung a little, but he was too busy snorting to care.

He looked over at his new acquaintances. His fit of laughter was slowing down, and he could finally breathe, but his face was most likely as red as a tomato. He was sporting a huge grin that made his cheeks ache, but it was impossible to get rid of it at this point.

Lu Han chuckled at Kyungsoo’s expense. He was still holding an empty hand out towards his friend.

When the prince turned to Kai, he was met with an intense stare that surprised him. The alluring man was watching him with a ghost of a smile on his face. His eyes were focused entirely on Kyungsoo, and his eyes were dark with some kind of emotion that the prince couldn’t identify.

“What?” he asked, trying and failing to contain his smile.

Kai huffed a quiet laugh, shaking his head. He finally looked away, and Kyungsoo was left wondering what the hell that whole thing was.

Luckily Lu Han was unaffected by Kai’s strange behavior. He waved his hand in his friend’s face, making him flinch back.

“One. Copper. Piece. Please.” He rested his free hand on his towel, and Kyungsoo didn’t doubt that the bartender would use it as a weapon.

Sighing loudly, Kai reached his hand into his trouser pocket, pulling out an rust brown metal coin. He dropped it in Lu Han’s hand with an unnecessary amount of sass, making a whole show of the transaction. Kyungsoo snorted.

“Wow D.O., already charming strangers into buying you drinks? Such a flirt.”

Kai and Lu Han turned quickly, a little startled by the new deep voice. Kyungsoo only rolled his eyes.

He glanced over his shoulder only to be met with Chanyeol’s childish face a few inches from his. The proximity would’ve made most people uncomfortable, but Kyungsoo was familiar with the tall knight’s weird, overly-friendly habits.

“Actually, he stole my drink, and Lu Han here doesn’t tolerate that kind of behavior.” The prince gestured towards his new acquaintances lazily, barely raising his hand. Chanyeol nodded in understanding and stepped around Kyungsoo to greet them.

“Hello, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” the knight grabbed Kai’s hand and shook it enthusiastically, nearly ripping his arm out of socket. Lu Han avoided Chanyeol’s excessive handshake with a quick wave. Kai held his arm and sent Kyungsoo a pained grimace. “You may call me Chogiwa. I’m one of D.O.’s loyal traveling companions.”

Chogiwa? Kai mouthed at Kyungsoo, looking extremely confused. The prince shook his head once, not really prepared with any kind of explanation.

Lu Han wasn’t bothered by the ridiculous name. He smiled at the giant man and offered to make him a drink, which Chanyeol gladly agreed. As the bartender disappeared in search of another clean glass, Chanyeol took the seat on Kyungsoo’s other side. He leaned across the bar to smile at Kai.

“So, you just passing through? Or are you a resident here in Garick?”

Kai gave him a brief smile, nothing like the insufferable smirks he sent Kyungsoo.

“I live just down the street from here.”

Chanyeol leaned in further, now almost entirely in Kyungsoo’s personal space. The prince caught Kai’s eye and shot him an exasperated look. Kai bit his lip to hide his smile.

“Really?” the tall knight asked, apparently shocked by the news. “No offense, but you don’t look like you’re from here.”

“I wasn’t originally born in Garick,” Kai clarified. “My hometown is Matlock. I moved here several years ago.”

That would explain the perfect skin, then, Kyungsoo thought.

Matlock was a beautiful town on the northeast coast of Taewe. It was known for its long, sunny days and crystal clear water. Most of the residents were rich, upper class nobles that only visited for half the year, when the sun shined the brightest. Those that spent enough time there often ended up leaving with deep tans. The tans often looked ridiculous, and many residents tried to hide them with long dresses and cloaks. Although, Kai was an exception. He pulled it off flawlessly, looking unfairly attractive. It was as if he brought the sun with him wherever he went, and Kyungsoo couldn’t look too long or risk being blinded.

“Ah,” Chanyeol nodded. “That makes sense. I’m assuming you moved here for work?”

Kai sniffed and shrugged.

“I guess you could say that.”

The mysterious man was very skilled when it came to controlling his facial expressions---that much was obvious---but Kyungsoo noticed that Chanyeol’s innocent question had caused Kai’s eyes to shift into something much darker---not the intense stare the prince had received earlier, but something much more sinister and corrupted.

Lu Han returned at that moment, a clean glass in one hand and a tall bottle of alcohol in the other. He poured a generous amount into the glass and set it down in front of Chanyeol. The knight took a sip from his drink and grinned.

“Refreshing.” Lu Han shrugged, acting as if his skill in mixing drinks wasn’t a big deal, but Chanyeol’s compliment had clearly gone to his head. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes with a smile. “D.O., you did open a tab, right?”

The smile disappeared.

“Whether I did or not shouldn’t matter to you. I know how you drink, Chogiwa,” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. He hated that name. “I refuse to pay for you.”

Chanyeol gasped, “But I’m your best friend!”

The prince slowly turned to his companion. He arched an eyebrow, and Chanyeol pursed his lips.

“Okay, I’m not your best friend, but I travelled with you for an entire week. I saved your ass a few times too. I think I deserve a couple drinks you ungrateful little---.”

“I’m kidding.”

Chanyeol closed his mouth and frowned. He stared at Kyungsoo for a few moments. “I can never tell with you.”

“I’ll tell you what,” Kyungsoo smirked mischievously. He spun around on his stool until he was facing the live band and their crowd of fans and scanned the area. It didn’t take him long to spot the captivating young man Chanyeol had been dancing with only a few minutes earlier. The guy was laughing and twirling, and several of the patrons surrounding him were watching with vehement interest. The prince couldn’t exactly blame them.

The man’s smile was dazzling, and his skin was smooth and clear. His light brown hair was tousled yet somehow still styled in an attractive way. Honestly, if Kyungsoo hadn’t been so enraptured with Kai, he would’ve bought the brunet beauty a drink by now.

“I’ll tell you what, Chogiwa,” Kyungsoo turned back to his companion, who had gulped down the rest of his glass. “I’ll pay for the rest of your drinks tonight. But only if you take a glass over to your handsome dancing partner.”

Chanyeol frowned in confusion, and the prince gestured to the man in the middle of the floor. The tall knight followed his hand, eyes widening when he caught sight of his target.

He eyed Kyungsoo suspiciously.

“This seems way too easy. Are you setting me up for something?”

The prince chuckled.

“I agree. It is way too easy. That’s why I expect you to get his name as well---his real name.”

Chanyeol’s shoulders dropped and his face was overtaken by a childish pout. “But that might take all night!”

Kyungsoo shrugged.

“Better get to work then.” And with that, the prince placed his untouched glass in Chanyeol’s hand and guided him towards the dance floor. He slapped his shoulder, sending him on his way.

When Kyungsoo turned back around, Lu Han and Kai were grinning: the bartender with sympathy, and Kai with smug amusement.

“What?” he asked, sitting back down.

“That guy is never going to give him his real name,” Kai spoke, shaking his head. Kyungsoo grinned.

“I know.”

<:=====<<<

Nearly an hour later, Yixing and Tao finally made their way into the tavern. They occupied the two open seats on Kyungsoo’s left and ordered a couple drinks before speaking.

“The horses are all settled, and I’m exhausted,” Yixing yawned. He looked at the prince through drooping eyelids. “How long are you planning on sitting here?”

Kyungsoo shook his head. He was getting quite sleepy himself, and he had no desire to spend the entire night at the tavern, no matter how good the drinks were.

“Not long. We’re just waiting for Chogiwa at this point.”

Down the bar, Tao choked on his beverage. He shot the prince an incredulous look, tears in his eyes.

“I seriously thought he was joking about calling himself that.”

“Sadly, no,” Kyungsoo sighed. “He stuck with it.”

“Why am I not surprised,” Yixing muttered into his glass. Kyungsoo chuckled lightly and snuck a glance towards the dance floor. He spotted Chanyeol immediately, of course, and smiled at what he saw.

The giant of a man had a huge grin decorating his face with bright red cheeks, presumably from the alcohol. He still held a drink in one hand, but the other was being used to spin the brunet man. They were dancing with their chests pressed together and their hands intertwined. It was already an adorable thing to watch, but the way they looked at each other---with stars in their eyes---would make anyone jealous.

A gentle hand on his shoulder made Kyungsoo look away. Kai was watching him with a small smile, one that was definitely genuine. The hand on his shoulder slid off, but their gazes were locked together.

“You never really confirmed or denied it.”

“What?” Kyungsoo spoke, his voice much softer than he meant it to be.

Kai bit at his bottom lip, and it took all of the prince’s willpower not to stare at it.

“Do you have a lot of suitors back at home? Anyone special?”

Kyungsoo thought back to his life at the castle. Occasionally, yes, he would receive offers of courtship and marriage, but they all came from the sons and daughters of foreign kingdoms. He doubted that any of them truly wanted to marry him---they were all just trying to gain more land and power. The offers from noblemen and women were only a tad bit more genuine, but Kyungsoo didn’t know them well enough to seriously consider accepting.

The flowers, gifts, and compliments he got from the townspeople around the castle meant more to him than anything else. They mostly came from little children or older folks, but he welcomed them with open arms. The love of his people motivated him to work harder to protect them, especially when he was next in line for the crown.

As for actual suitors, Kyungsoo didn’t have many. He declined all of the offers he received, mainly because he didn’t have the time for a spouse. Also, he was way too young. He hadn’t seen the world yet, and marriage would only tie him down.

“Not really, no. I’m not quite ready to settle down just yet.”

Kai nodded along with his reasoning. His eyes were bright with happiness and excitement, which Kyungsoo blamed the alcohol for. It was really starting to give them all a buzz.

“I get where you’re coming from, but have you ever met someone you just wanted to … explore with? You don’t have to marry as soon as you find someone you like, you know,” Kai shrugged and his eyes shifted to the bar top. For the first time that night, Kyungsoo spotted a hint of a blush spreading across Kai’s neck and ears. His face was slightly hidden from view, but the prince figured that it had also turned a light pink color. Cute.

“That’s true,” Kyungsoo smiled. “I guess I just haven’t found the right person just yet.”

Kai slowly glanced to his left, and the prince greeted him with a pointed look. The tanned man couldn’t hold back his smile, and he chuckled, eyes turning into pretty little crescent shapes.

Kyungsoo’s line of sight was suddenly blocked when someone stepped up to the bar, right in between Kai and him. The prince was ready to push the rude guy out of the way, but then he noticed the gigantic ears.

“Chogiwa?” The knight sighed and spun to face his companion.

“Hey D.O.! I got great news,” he grinned and clapped his hands together with extremely forced enthusiasm. Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow, his friend’s wild smile setting him on edge. “You won’t have to pay for any of my drinks!” The knight laughed excessively loud and reached out to ruffle the prince’s hair. That was when he noticed Yixing and Tao, who were staring at him with cautious confusion. “Oh, hey guys. I didn’t realize you were here.”

The fake exhilaration seemed to disappear in an instant. Chanyeol deflated with an almost audible woosh and leaned over the bar, his head smacking against the wood. Kyungsoo winced and chose his next words carefully.

“I take it you didn’t have much luck with your dancing partner?”

Behind him, Tao and Yixing watched with apt interest. They still had no idea what was going on, but they were concerned about their tall friend, and Kyungsoo seemed to have at least a clue as to why Chanyeol was suddenly so upset.

“I mean, I thought it was going well!” The knight grunted, forehead still resting on the cool bar top. “We were dancing for a while, he was being adorable, and I was being charming---I guess. I finally worked up the courage to ask his name and …”

Kyungsoo leaned forward, placing a reassuring hand on Chanyeol’s back. He caught Kai’s eye over the knight’s slumped form and smiled ruefully. The tanned man gave him a sympathetic shrug.

“And, what? Did he say anything?” Chanyeol was very annoying and often made very dumb decisions, but Kyungsoo would be lying if he said he truly hated him. One could say they were … buddies. The knight put up with the prince’s grumpy demeanor and treated him like an equal, which he appreciated immensely. If the alluring brunet had said anything to insult or upset Chanyeol, Kyungsoo wouldn’t hesitate. He had an impressive vocabulary and wasn’t afraid to use it.

“He gave me a name,” Chanyeol mumbled. He turned his head so he could look at his friend.

“That’s good!”

“Beicon.”

“I---wait, what?” Kyungsoo stuttered, understandably bewildered. “Beicon? What is that?”

“His name.” Chanyeol rolled his eyes. “He told me his name: Beicon.”

“But---,” the prince frowned. “Are you sure you heard him right?”

The knight sighed.

“No, that’s definitely what he said. Beicon, spelled B-E-I-C-O-N. Not to be confused with the delicious pig parts,” he spoke with an exaggerated tone, probably mocking the brunet’s voice. Kyungsoo didn’t know exactly how to reply to that, so he stood up, his hand still on Chanyeol’s back. It was time to leave.

“Lu Han,” he called. The bartender came over, and the prince dropped several coins in his hand. “Thank you. The drinks were incredible.”

He knew he had overpaid, but he thought Lu Han deserved some kind of tip. The bartender was skilled and made great company.

“Let’s go guys. The innkeeper is expecting us.”

Yixing and Tao stood, more than ready to leave. Chanyeol was a little sluggish, but he could walk, and Kyungsoo was grateful he didn’t have to lug the giant man all the way to their room. They had only taken a couple steps towards the exit when there was a clatter and the thud of a glass falling to the floor behind them.

The prince turned around to see Kai stumbling to his feet. He had tripped in his rush to get out of his seat and knocked over a random drink in the process. Lu Han rolled his eyes but Kai paid him no mind.

“You’re leaving so soon?” the tanned man asked, eyes settled on Kyungsoo. He looked quite upset, and the prince tilted his head in confusion.

“Yes? I really don’t think it’s necessary to stay any longer. Plus, we rode a long way, and we’re in desperate need of rest.”

“Ah, yeah. That makes sense.” Kai nodded his head quickly, holding his hands behind his back. He seemed to be avoiding Kyungsoo’s gaze.

“Okay,” the prince cleared his throat. “We’ll see you around then?”

At this, Kai’s head snapped up. His mouth was hanging open for a moment before speaking, “Yes! Of course! I mean, only if you wish to. I wouldn’t want to bother you. I’m sure you’re very busy, and, of course, you came here to meet with someone, and I assume you are planning on leaving as soon as you can. Garick is a wonderful town, but it’s kind of boring, if I’m being honest, and you surely want to get home quickly ...” Kai finally seemed to realize he was rambling and promptly shut his mouth.

Kyungsoo couldn’t hide his smile. He chuckled.

“Good. Sleep well, Kai.”

The prince turned around and began leading his depressed friend through the tavern doors and outside, a giddy grin spread across his face. Tao and Yixing were already there, waiting for their companions. They didn’t speak---they were too exhausted---as they made their way to the inn.

The innkeeper was indeed anticipating them. He must’ve picked up on their fatigue because he didn’t try to initiate any small talk. He led them to their rooms and disappeared with a polite bow.

Kyungsoo bid Tao and Yixing goodnight, and the two slipped into their shared quarters. The prince readjusted his grip on Chanyeol and pulled him into their room. Luckily, there were two cots already set up. Chanyeol dropped onto his and passed out immediately. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes before scanning the room.

Yixing and Tao must’ve already stopped through because the saddlebags packed with their clothes and accessories were laid out on the floor. Kyungsoo sifted through his, searching for his favorite tunic---the only one he actually found comfortable. He changed quickly, not really bothering to hide. Chanyeol was dead asleep and the only window in the entire room was covered by thick curtains, so there wasn’t much of a reason to.

Once he was clad in his night clothes, the prince tucked himself into his cot. He knew he smelled and looked gross, but the exhaustion was creeping up on him rapidly. If he tried to draw a bath, he would end up falling asleep and most likely drowning in it. He wasn’t worried though, as he could always clean himself in the morning.

Kyungsoo gathered the quilt around him, curling up into a little ball. Sleep overtook him in a matter of minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai is the definition of duality. He can be a suave, devilishly handsome stranger in one moment then BAM! … he's a blushy, stumbling gay mess. And Lu Han is just used to it at this point.  
> The links for the pretty pony pictures and anything else will always be down here in the bottom notes and will be updating according to what is included in the chapter.  
> [Cajun](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/52/fe/9d/52fe9d1a119bf77eeea56bdcda900a6f.jpg) (Kyungsoo's)  
> [Toben](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/e/ec/Bridon_Belfrey%2C_RID%2C_Irish_Draught_Stallion.jpg) (Chanyeol's)  
> [Moby](http://www.donemor.com/horses/conquistador_9.jpg) (Yixing's)  
> [Criket](https://buzzsharer.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/07/horse-beauty.jpg) (Tao's)


	3. Yehettt and $uho Don't Wanna Go Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't update a week ago. I thought I could keep my schedule with a new chapter every Monday but I overestimated myself lol. I'm a mess and the truth is that I'll update only when I have the time to. I'm sorry if you were hoping for a responsible author lol.  
> Anywho, this chapter includes a couple more characters that y'all probably know pretty well. I wasn't happy with where I ended this particular chapter but if I didn't it would go way over my preferred word count. Thank you guys for waiting and I hope you enjoy!!!! <3<3

The next morning, Kyungsoo woke up to the chirping of birds. The curtains were still blocked, but a thin stream of light had managed to poke through. The prince sat up on his cot and rubbed at his eyes. He never really liked waking up early, but his responsibilities back at the castle prevented him from sleeping in. Now it was ingrained in him to awake around the same time the sun did.  
He wish he could be more like Chanyeol, who was currently snoring with his face pressed into the cot and his ass in the air. The light from the window had landed directly onto his face, but the knight was too deep asleep to even notice.  
“Of course,” the prince muttered, watching Chanyeol with envy. He considered waking his friend just to spite him. Maybe he could throw a pillow, or he could roll his quilt up until it turned into a weapon. Although the idea sounded fun, Kyungsoo knew he couldn’t do it.  
Whatever had happened last night between Chanyeol and the dancing brunet had really bummed him out. The tall knight had never gotten this upset about a potential romantic interest before. He was definitely one of the most emotional knights Kyungsoo had ever met, but he usually laughed it off if he got rejected. He was their happy virus after all, and it was rare to see him without an insufferably bright smile.  
Kyungsoo decided to leave Chanyeol alone for now. If he was still in a bad mood, they would go out for a quick horseback ride through the nearby forest. The prince was sure that would cheer him up.  
Kyungsoo dragged himself out from under his quilt and stretched. He had practically ripped his saddlebag apart the previous night, so his clothes were strewn all over the floor. He grabbed the nearest tunic, which was made of a nice, soft blue cloth, and threw it over his shoulder. The inn they had chosen was very comfortable and even had a designated bathing room. Unfortunately, the baths weren’t separated from each other by a wall or curtain, so Kyungsoo would just have to pray no one else was planning to clean themselves so early in the morning.  
Luckily, the hygiene gods were working in his favor.  
The bathing room was completely empty, and the prince was able to draw a bath in a few short moments. He lowered himself in the hot water and sighed with relief.  
Kyungsoo didn’t think he was snobby or spoiled in any way. He always tried to work hard and his parents never gave anything to him unless he deserved it. They had raised him well. However, the young man knew he couldn’t ever live as a farmer or travelling merchant. He just couldn’t imagine a life without baths. They were one of the only things Kyungsoo truly loved, and he would rather cut off his arm than give them up.  
The prince submerged his head, enjoying the strange silence the water provided. It also gave him a chance to wet his hair in preparation for the soap he had brought (lavender scented).  
He emerged again, using his hands to wipe the remaining water from his face. When he opened his eyes to find the bar of soap, he nearly choked.  
Someone had entered the room while his head was under.  
The stranger wasn’t facing him, so only his slightly messy black hair and broad shoulders were visible. He was barefoot and wore a too big red silk robe. The man either hadn’t noticed Kyungsoo, or didn’t really care enough to pay him any attention. He untied his robe and slid it off, getting ready to step into his bath. To the prince’s horror, the man was completely nude underneath. Kyungsoo scrunched his eyes shut in an attempt to give the man some privacy, and refused to open them unless he was absolutely certain the stranger was fully submerged in the bath.  
After some time, the splashing from the other bath diminished and the room was draped in silence once again. Kyungsoo risked a peek through one eye, and breathed a small sigh of relief. The man was sitting in his chosen bath---one that was directly across from Kyungsoo’s---facing the prince with his eyes shut and his head tilted back in relaxation. Kyungsoo was afraid to make any kind of noise. He really didn’t want to disturb this man, who he could now see was very handsome.  
It would seem that his luck for the morning had run out, because at that very moment, the stranger opened his eyes. His gaze immediately landed on Kyungsoo, and the stranger froze.  
For an agonizingly long time, the two just stared at each other.  
The prince considered hopping out of his tub and running, but he didn’t want to flash the poor guy across from him, and he still hadn’t fully washed himself. Plus, he was here first, and he was too stubborn to move.  
“Hello,” Kyungsoo greeted quietly, the awkward air finally becoming too much for him to handle.  
The stranger only nodded in response, his eyes still slightly wide from shock.  
“I’m guessing you’re a resident at this inn as well?” The prince tried, he really did, but he just couldn’t come up with anything more interesting. What the hell do you talk about when you’re bathing right in front of someone?  
The stranger surprised Kyungsoo by shaking his head no.  
“Really? You live in Garick, then?”  
Another nod. This man didn’t seem all that talkative.  
“The innkeeper gives you access to the bathhouse?”  
Nod.  
“That must be nice. Why? Do you not have a bath at home?”  
This time, the man hesitated. He bit his lip, obviously thinking. It was like he didn’t know how to answer the question.  
Finally, he raised his hand and waved it slightly. _Kind of_ , he seemed to be saying.  
“Okay.” The prince pursed his lips. “Why can’t you use it?”  
The man shrugged.  
_Can he even talk?_ Kyungsoo wondered. The conversation was very much one-sided, and the stranger still hadn’t spoken a word. The prince felt like he wasn’t getting anywhere.  
“Ah, kid! You left your boots at home,” a new voice called. Kyungsoo’s head whipped to the side, where he saw another stranger step into the room.  
The new man looked to be just a tad bit shorter than the first guy, but the prince couldn’t be sure from such a weird angle. He sported dark brown hair with lighter strands mixed in, sort of similar to the dancing brunet of last night’s escapades. The new stranger wore a dark green tunic with a thick black belt around his waist. He looked polished and clean, and stood straight, making him seem to be from a higher class than he probably was.  
When Kyungsoo lifted his eyes to the stranger’s face, he found him staring straight back with an unreadable expression. He had soft features and kind eyes. Weirdly, the prince felt intimidated, but he tried not to show it. Any kind of fear would be seen as a weakness, and it would be a severe disadvantage to let it show.  
“Hello. I don’t believe we’ve met before,” the man greeted, smiling softly. He didn’t move from his place beside the door, and Kyungsoo was grateful. It would be extremely awkward if he initiated a conversation while standing over his bath. Plus, the prince didn’t exactly enjoy random people seeing him nude.  
“Uh, no, I don’t think so,” Kyungsoo tried for a friendly smile. “I’m only passing through, though. That might be why.”  
“Ah, yes. That would make sense. I’m Suho, by the way.” Suho bowed his head. He gestured to the other man in the room---the first one to show up---and introduced him. “That’s Yehet. I’m sorry if he came off as rude in any way, he can’t speak.”  
_Huh, so he really can’t talk_ , Kyungsoo thought.  
“Oh, no no. He wasn’t rude at all, he just surprised me. I wasn’t exactly expecting company while I bathed,” Kyungsoo chuckled lightly, and Suho snorted. “I’m D.O.”  
“It’s nice to meet you. I’m sure that must’ve been quite a shock. Yehet usually comes here to clean himself because our bath at home is never open. We have a lot of people living under one roof, and we all have to share one bath. He’s not very patient,” Suho shot a pointed look in Yehet’s direction, who promptly ignored it.  
Kyungsoo beamed, “I don’t think I would be much better.”  
Suho shrugged, a matching grin on his face. “I shouldn’t be complaining. By coming here, he prevents at least four fistfights from breaking out. Four less fistfights that I’ll have to deal with.”  
Yehet smacked the side of his tub, gaining the attention of the only other two people in the room. He grunted and rubbed at his hair with his hands. Kyungsoo didn’t know if he was reading him right, but he thought the movement kind of looked like he was washing his hair.  
Apparently Suho did too because he sighed, “Calm down, I’m leaving. Your boots will be by the door, okay?” He set the pair of leather boots up against the wall and made to leave. Before he fully stepped out, he flicked his head to the side and caught Kyungsoo’s eye.  
“Hey, do you have anything planned for today?”  
“No. I have the whole day free.” The prince raised a brow. “Why?”  
Suho smiled, “Yehet and I were going to eat breakfast together. Would you like to join?”  
Kyungsoo pondered the idea for a moment. Chanyeol was probably still asleep, or at least still trying to wake up, and the other two had mentioned wanting to explore the town sometime during the week. The prince had nothing better to do, and no one to do anything with. Why the hell not?  
“Yeah, that sounds fun. I’ll have to stop by my room first, but I’d love to join you.”  
Suho grinned wide, his white teeth on full display. “Great!” he exclaimed. “I’ll leave you two to bathe now. Sorry for the interruption.”  
Kyungsoo only had time for a small wave before Suho disappeared, closing the door behind him. Silence once again descended over the room, but this time it wasn’t suffocating. Kyungsoo didn’t feel the need to keep a conversation because he didn’t feel awkward anymore.  
The prince grabbed his soap and rubbed it in between his hands for a good minute. He set it back down when he had enough suds gathered on his hand. He had to dip his head under once again before scrubbing in the soap, but the whole process only took a few minutes. He scrubbed at his chest, arms, legs, stomach, and wherever he could reach on his back before deeming himself completely clean. One quick peek at Yehet told him that the raven-haired man was nearly finished as well.  
“Um,” Kyungsoo cleared his throat shyly. Yehet looked up. “Could you … turn around?”  
Yehet frowned, confused. The prince gestured towards his clothes, which were folded and stacked a few feet from his tub, and Yehet’s eyes widened in realization. His face flushed red but he nodded and spun around in the bath, his back now facing Kyungsoo.  
The prince stepped out of his tub and used one of the provided towels to dry himself. Then, he quickly dressed in his tunic and boots, folding his night clothes and tucking them under an arm when he was finished.  
“I’m done,” he told Yehet. The man nodded and pointed towards the door. Kyungsoo figured it was his way to say, _My turn. Get out._  
The prince strode across the room until he reached the exit. He stepped through, and promptly bumped into someone waiting on the other side.  
“Oh, hello,” Suho laughed. He moved over so Kyungsoo could shut the door behind him. “You’re finished?”  
The prince spoke, “Yes, I am. I just have to drop my clothes off at my room and then I’ll be ready to eat. Where were you planning to go?”  
Suho smiled, his eyes sparkling.  
“The tavern a few buildings down serves surprisingly good breakfast. We usually stop there, but we could go somewhere else if you wish.”  
Kyungsoo immediately knew which tavern the man was talking about. He wondered if Lu Han was working that morning. The prince would like to say hello if he was.  
“That sounds fine. Should I meet you there or … ?”  
“Oh, no. We can wait for you here. It’s no problem.”  
“Thank you. I’ll hurry,” Kyungsoo called over his shoulder as he walked down the hall. He waved once before turning and hopping up the stairs. The prince’s room wasn’t that high up and not too far away from the staircase, so it only took a few moments to get there.  
He opened the door and stepped inside. Chanyeol was sitting up in his cot, eyes tiredly staring at nothing. He looked over as Kyungsoo entered, and grunted a greeting.  
“Good morning,” the prince muttered. He tossed his night clothes onto his bed and turned to leave, wanting to get back to Suho and Yehet as soon as possible. Out of the corner of his eye, Kyungsoo spotted his sword leaning against the wall. He hesitated.  
He didn’t want to seem as if he didn’t trust his new friends, but taking the weapon with would be a smart move. He wasn’t familiar with Garick, and he had to be prepared for an attack at any time. But … what if Suho and Yehet thought he was being paranoid? They might not feel safe around someone with a weapon  
“Where are you going?” Chanyeol slurred from his seat on the cot. He was still rubbing the sleep from his eyes, but he seemed a little more alert.  
“I’m going out for breakfast with some friends,” Kyungsoo responded. Chanyeol’s face twisted into confusion at his words.  
“With Tao and Yixing?”  
“No. I met some people at the bathing house and they invited me out to eat.”  
Chanyeol went quiet, and when Kyungsoo glanced at him, the knight was staring back with an unreadable expression. “What?”  
“Soo, you barely know those people, and yet you’re going out with them---alone?” Chanyeol asked, a frown evident on his face. He shook his head. “I can’t let you go.”  
Kyungsoo clenched his jaw. “Chanyeol, I’m not helpless. I’m good with a sword, and I wouldn’t be eating with these guys if I had seen any hint of malice. Besides, I’m not going anywhere dangerous. We’re just going to stop by the tavern for some food. You know, the one we went to last night?” The knight sighed and shook his head, but he seemed to relax a bit. Kyungsoo could tell he was starting to convince his tall friend.  
“After the tavern, you come right back here, okay?” Chanyeol looked serious, and the prince knew he couldn’t argue. It didn’t make him feel any less like the toddler of a strict parent, however. “I’m telling Tao and Yixing where you’re going, but we’re not going to follow you there.”  
Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, but he appreciated the knight’s trust in him. They knew he was capable of protecting himself and gave him the personal space he rarely got back at the castle.  
The prince smiled at Chanyeol before spinning around and making his way to the door. His hand was on the knob when the deep voice spoke up from behind him.  
“You aren’t leaving this room without that sword, my prince.”  
Kyungsoo bit back the scathing retort he had prepared because he really didn’t want to push his luck. The prince slowly turned on his heel, a huge yet entirely fake smile plastered on his face. He leaned over, grabbing his sword and strapping it around his waist, enjoying the way Chanyeol’s stern glare weakened the longer Kyungsoo grinned at him.  
“I’m leaving now,” the prince spoke, the smile disappearing. He waved once at his friend before slipping out through the door.  
He trotted down the stairs quickly. When he got to the bottom, Suho and a (thankfully) completely clothed Yehet greeted him. Suho’s eyes fixed on the sword at Kyungsoo’s hip almost immediately, his eyes hardening. The man raised an eyebrow at the prince.  
“Are you expecting to be attacked anytime soon?”  
The question was disguised as a joke, but Kyungsoo saw right through it. He noticed the steel in Suho’s gaze and the way his body tensed. Yehet’s lazy demeanor had been replaced by a cautious sense of alertness that was nearly indiscernible. They seemed defensive, as if ready for a fight. The prince suddenly realized that his two new acquaintances were much more dangerous than he first thought.  
“Ah, no,” Kyungsoo chuckled. He hoped it wasn’t too strained. He had to try and diffuse the situation before it escalated. “I’ve never visited Garick before, and I’m a little on edge.” Suho tilted his head and gave a little nod. It was understandable for a traveller to be wary, especially when they were in an unfamiliar town. “My friend wouldn’t let me leave without a weapon, just in case. I can leave it behind if you want.”  
Kyungsoo’s mind was already settled; if they asked him to get rid of the blade, he would make some kind of excuse and call off their meal together. He had underestimated them, which was a rookie mistake. They became defensive the instant they spotted the sword, and the way they positioned themselves---with a wide stance and hands automatically reaching towards their nonexistent weapons---hinted that they were skilled in combat. It would be dangerous to spend any time with them alone.  
Suho laughed, surprising Kyungsoo.  
“That’s not necessary. We trust you not to stab us in the backs, literally.”  
The prince watched his new acquaintances with keen eyes. They had relaxed, their shoulders dropping and their spines slouching. Kyungsoo figured that his words had reassured them that he wasn’t a threat, and he took a deep breath. _That was close_ , he thought.  
“I wouldn’t dream of it,” the prince smiled. Suho chuckled, and Yehet gave him a thumbs up. The air around them wasn’t tense anymore, and things went on as planned.  
Suho took on the role of Kyungsoo’s tour guide as they walked through the streets of Garick, with Yehet cutting in every now and then to point at a certain building or shop. The prince found it surprisingly easy to decode the mute man’s gestures and grunts, and they were able to hold complete and interesting conversations.  
It was obvious that Suho and Yehet had lived in Garick for most of their lives. They had a funny anecdote or fact about every building they passed and were greeted by every person they encountered. They knew them all by name, and Kyungsoo was reminded of his own people back at the castle. He smiled brightly and waved when Suho or Yehet saw someone they recognized. Garick wasn’t as bad as he thought it’d be.  
Their trip through the town came to an end quicker than Kyungsoo wanted as they came upon the tavern. It looked a little more run down in the daylight, but it felt inviting. The trio stepped inside, and cheerful chaos greeted their ears.  
The tavern was just as busy as it had been the night before, but this time, the majority of the people inside weren’t wasted. The tables were filled with laughing patrons and families. There were a couple servers trying to navigate the sea of people, with trays full of food and drinks, but they had genuine smiles on their faces. It may have been chaotic, but it was a welcome kind of chaos.  
The loud chattering of nearly twenty tables of patrons was drowned out by a catchy, cheerful tune. The band from before had been replaced by a different group of musicians, but they were just as talented. The prince immediately felt the urge to tap his foot and bob his head to the beat.  
“Do they always have live music here?” Kyungsoo asked. Yehet had found an empty table on the opposite side of the room from the bar, and the three men settled in. Suho nodded in response to the prince’s question.  
“Yeah. They rotate three or four bands throughout the week so none of them have to play for too long. The music is one of the reasons this place is always so busy. It’s the most popular bar in town.”  
“I can tell. It was pretty crazy last night too.” Kyungsoo watched as a couple from the table beside them stood and made their way to the dance floor, shy smiles and clasped hands on full display.  
“You’ve been here before?” Suho questioned curiously.  
“Yes. I arrived in town late last night and was seriously in need of a drink,” the prince recalled. “I thought the music was lovely, and the bartender was incredible.”  
Yehet’s head snapped up. It seemed his interest was piqued, which didn’t go unnoticed by Suho.  
The man snorted and smirked knowingly. His companion suddenly looked panicked, and gave a subtle shake of his head. He was pleading with Suho, but it was too late.  
“You must be speaking about Lu Han,” Suho guessed. Kyungsoo’s eyes widened in surprise. Suho only shrugged. “He always works the night shifts and he’s the only one that can actually make decent drinks.”  
“Do you know him well?”  
In response to Kyungsoo’s question, Suho smiled mischievously, and Yehet hid his face in his hands. His ears were bright red, as well as the back of his neck.  
“Why, yes!” Suho confirmed enthusiastically, patting Yehet’s back. The mute man dropped his forehead onto the table and threw his arms over the back of his head. The blush was still visible, and it had only gotten worse. Kyungsoo was completely lost. “We’re actually very good friends with Hannie, aren’t we Yehet?”  
A whine escaped the embarrassed lump, making Suho giggle with glee. The man leaned across the table, bringing himself closer to Kyungsoo. He held a hand to his mouth, as if he were sharing a secret. “In fact, poor baby Yehet here has a massive crush on your favorite bartender. He becomes a blushy, stuttering mess around him. It’s pathetically cute.”  
_Ah, it all makes sense now_ , the prince thought. He glanced at Yehet, but the boy was trying his best to disappear. He was almost completely under the table at that point.  
Kyungsoo covered his smile with his hand.  
“What did you do to him?” a familiar voice came out of nowhere, sounding accusatory. Suho and Kyungsoo looked up to see Lu Han himself standing over their table.  
The bartender was glaring at Suho, and his hands had found their way to his hips.  
“Hannie!” Suho greeted cheerfully. There was an audible _thump_ from underneath the table, and Yehet’s head peeked out. His eyes widened, and he froze.  
“Are you okay?” Lu Han asked the boy. Yehet nodded frantically and pulled himself back into his seat. He sat straight up, eyes focused on the table top.  
Lu Han raised a brow at Suho, who waved. It was then that the bartender finally noticed that Kyungsoo was also there.  
“D.O.?” His jaw dropped and he stared. The prince smiled and dipped his head in greeting. The action seemed to have brought Lu Han out of his shocked stupor, as he grinned and yanked a chair out far enough for him to sit. He scooted it closer to Kyungsoo and wrapped his arms around the prince in a bone-crushing hug. “I thought I’d never see you again after last night!”  
“Why not?” the prince laughed. They separated and Lu Han shrugged.  
“When someone new comes by, they usually leave within a few days. The only people that come to the tavern regularly actually live here.”  
Kyungsoo let out a small ‘ah’ of understanding. Suho interrupted their reunion, clearing his throat. He wondered, “Hannie, why are you even here this early? I know you worked last night.”  
Lu Han sighed and leaned back into his chair.  
“We never got the chance to close, so I ended up working up until a few hours ago. I was getting ready to go home but I saw Se---er, Yehet hiding under a table and you laughing and I knew you were bullying the poor kid.”  
Yehet grunted, probably in agreement. Lu Han sent him a bright smile, and the boy managed to return it. As soon as Lu Han turned his head, however, Yehet’s grin dropped and he covered his face with his hands, the bright blush quickly creeping back up his neck.  
“So you still haven’t slept?” Suho nearly shrieked. He stared at Lu Han with wide eyes that held genuine concern. When the bartender shook his head no, Suho frowned and stood from his seat. He walked around the table until he was hovering over Lu Han, and grabbed his arm. Lu Han allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. “You are going home right now, and you are going to sleep as long as you need to, understood?”  
Suho guided Lu Han away from the table and towards the tavern door, the bartender yelling, “I’ll see you guys later! D.O. you better visit me while I’m working tonight, or else!” as they went.  
The two men disappeared through the door, and Yehet shot a pointed look at Kyungsoo. His eyes swept back and forth between the prince and the door, and he drew his thumb across his throat. It was obviously a threat, and Kyungsoo promised the boy he wouldn’t say a word about Lu Han.  
There was a moment of silence.  
Then, Kyungsoo bit his lip to hide his smile.  
“You two would be absolutely adorable together.”  
Yehet launched himself across the table, hands outstretched, ready to strangle Kyungsoo. The prince leaned out of reach, laughing so hard his stomach hurt.  
When Suho returned, he was met with the sight of Yehet brooding in his chair, with his arms crossed over his chest, and Kyungsoo smiling from ear to ear, cheeks red from laughing. The prince looked at him through the tears in his eyes. Suho stared at his two companions, his expression showing that he was extremely confused, and slightly concerned.  
“What did I miss?”

<:=====<<<

The rest of the morning was spent in the tavern, eating their delicious breakfasts and bantering as if they were old friends. They got to know each other well, without revealing too much, of course. Kyungsoo found that he enjoyed spending time with Suho and Yehet. They were intelligent, friendly, and funny. Yehet turned out to be much younger than Kyungsoo originally thought, and it was evident in the way he rolled his eyes at Suho’s lame jokes. The prince laughed at every single one, but only because he didn’t want to offend his new friend. Yehet seemed to loosen up around Kyungsoo, and became much braver with his actions. He didn’t hesitate to steal food from Kyungsoo’s plate, and he swiped Suho’s glass long enough to take a gulp of the alcoholic drink inside. Suho knocked him upside the head, but Yehet seemed to think it was worth it, the satisfied smile proving that much.  
Kyungsoo realized that Yehet was very childish, and it reminded him too much of Chanyeol. He didn’t know if he could handle two of the giant knight, and the only solace he found was that Yehet respected Kyungsoo’s limits on how much he would tolerate. He could tell when the man was becoming irritated, and he toned down the sass. Now, all the prince had to do was prevent Yehet and Chanyeol from ever meeting, because that would surely end in disaster for anyone involved. They were scarily similar, meaning they would quickly become best friends. Just the thought of them joining forces sent a shudder down Kyungsoo’s spine.  
“Everyone finished?” Suho asked, leaning over the table to check their plates. He had the mentality and concern of a doting mother, and when he put his hands on his hips, he became much more intimidating. For some odd reason, Kyungsoo really didn’t want to disappoint him. “Okay, let’s get going. They need every available table.”  
The trio stood and made their way to the exit. Suho pulled a couple copper pieces from a leather pouch on his belt, Kyungsoo copying his actions. He produced a few copper coins to pay for his own food, and handed them to Suho. The man stared at the money in the prince’s outstretched hand as if it were a personal attack on his family.  
“D.O.,” he frowned. “I invited you to come eat with us. That means I’m paying for your food too. Put those coins back.”  
Kyungsoo opened his mouth to protest---it was the least he could do---but Yehet laid a hand on his shoulder. When the prince caught the man’s eye, he gave him a slight shake of his head. _Don’t try to argue_.  
Kyungsoo sighed and pocketed his money. He could tell that Suho was stubborn, and his protest would go right over the elder’s head. There was no point.  
Suho smiled and turned back to the server, handing him his copper pieces. Once they finished paying, the three men exited the tavern and stood in the middle of the street.  
“What should we do now?” Suho wondered. Yehet shrugged, but Kyungsoo smiled sheepishly.  
“I actually have to go back to the inn,” he admitted. He knew Chanyeol would initiate a search party if he didn’t return on time. “My friend gets worried easily.”  
Suho chuckled lightheartedly. “I can’t relate. _I’m_ usually the friend that worries.” Beside him, Yehet nodded rapidly, causing Suho to smack him in the chest.  
“I don’t mind too much. I know it’s only because he cares. But it can get annoying at times.”  
Yehet tilted his head in acknowledgement. Suho pursed his lips in thought, only for a bright smile to replace it a few moments later. He patted Yehet’s back.  
“We could walk you back to your room,” he suggested. “We don’t have anything planned for today, so we have the time.”  
Kyungsoo laughed. “That’s not really necessary.”  
At the prince’s dismissal, Suho seemed to deflate. He glanced around, looking like a trapped animal, before settling his gaze back on Kyungsoo. “The truth is, we really don’t have anything planned. Seriously, I’m bored as fuck, and I refuse to go back home because that’s where our annoying friends are and I can’t deal with them right now. I need a break.”  
Suho looked deadly serious and very desperate, his eyes wide and pleading. Beside him, Yehet’s expression was that of a soldier returning from war: soulless and broken. Kyungsoo felt their pain. He could deal with stupid immaturity, but only for so long. Then it became unbearable.  
He took pity on the two.  
“Of course you can come. I would enjoy the company.”  
Suho’s eyes brightened and the smile returned to his face. Yehet’s dull gaze was replaced by a grateful look, and Kyungsoo spread his arms. “Let’s get going!”

<:=====<<<

The walk back to the inn was over quicker than Kyungsoo would’ve liked, and he noticed the disappointment radiating off of his two new friends as well. To save them all from any unwanted goodbyes, the prince invited them up to his room.  
It was probably a stupid move, considering he still knew next to nothing about the two men, but he couldn’t care less. They trusted him to bring a sword to breakfast while they were both unarmed, so he could trust them in his temporary home.  
Chanyeol didn’t seem to agree.  
The knight greeted him when he walked in but went completely rigid when he noticed their surprise guests. He plastered in a fake smile and excused himself from the room, pulling Kyungsoo with him. As soon as the door shut behind them, Chanyeol rounded on the prince.  
“Who are they?” he whispered harshly. His eyes were narrowed and he gripped Kyungsoo’s shoulders too tight. “And what are they doing _here_?”  
Kyungsoo shook Chanyeol’s hands from his shoulders and glared right back. “They’re my friends.”  
Chanyeol rolled his eyes, and Kyungsoo resisted the urge to punch him in the nose.  
“And how long have you known them? Not even five hours? Yet you decided you could bring them to our _room_? You don’t know anything about them, D.O.! They could be here to kill you and you wouldn’t even realize it until the knife is embedded in your throat.”  
“They’re unarmed. I have a sword. Don’t you think that calls for some major trust on their part?”  
Chanyeol rubbed at his face with his hands. “So what?! They trust you not to kill them. Have they given you any reason to trust _them_? And how do you know they’re unarmed? Did you search them?”  
“Of course not!” Kyungsoo spat. “Who the fuck searches someone they just met?”  
“Someone smart! Someone who doesn’t want to be murdered and dumped in a nearby river! D.O., you’re putting yourself in danger by bringing them up here. You’re putting _me_ in danger---Lay and Z too!”  
“Z?” Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow.  
“He still hasn’t decided yet so I gave him one.” Chanyeol shook his head. “I understand that you want to trust your new friends, but Garick isn’t like home.” The knight dropped his voice so low that Kyungsoo had to strain to hear it. “If anyone here---I mean anyone---found out who you were they would kill you. It isn’t safe to throw your trust around like this.”  
Kyungsoo stared into Chanyeol’s eyes. He saw anger and frustration, but he also spotted concern and fear. The knight truly didn’t want him to get hurt, and the prince felt guilty for disappointing him. Maybe his father was right to keep him at the castle all those years---he wasn’t ready to leave.  
“I’m sorry,” he muttered, his gaze sliding to his boot-clad feet. “I can ask them to leave.”  
“I think it’s a little too late for that.” Chanyeol whispered. He ruffled Kyungsoo’s hair, causing the prince to scowl and brush it back into place. “They can stay, but you better watch that they don’t steal anything.”  
“What would they steal? Your special lavender soap?” Kyungsoo snorted.  
“Hey, that soap cost me a month’s salary,” Chanyeol defended. The prince gaped at him.  
“What the actual---Chan---wha? Why would you pay that much for _soap_?!”  
“I like the way it smells.” The knight shrugged. He waggled his eyebrows. “And so do the ladies.”  
“It didn’t really work on Beicon, did it?”  
Chanyeol’s smile dropped and he pouted. “That was a low blow.”  
Kyungsoo laughed and patted his friend’s shoulder. Then, he reached for the door knob and reentered the room, Chanyeol right on his heels.  
Suho and Yehet were seated on Kyungsoo’s cot, the youngest trying to suffocate Suho with the pillow. Kyungsoo ripped it from his hands. Yehet frowned but Suho shot him a very grateful smile.  
“Suho, Yehet? This is my friend, Chogiwa.”  
Kyungsoo was getting better at hiding his cringe.  
Suho looked confused, but he waved at Chanyeol anyway. Yehet gave the knight a thumbs up, seemingly impressed with the name.  
“It’s nice to meet you Suho … and Yehet?” Chanyeol dipped his head in greeting. He looked as if he were debating something in his head. “Why are you called Yehet?”  
Kyungsoo focused his attention on the young man, also curious about the origin of his name. Yehet bit at his lips---a nervous habit---before turning to Suho. Suho sighed.  
“You’ll have to excuse him. He can’t speak.” If Chanyeol was surprised he didn’t show it. He just nodded and gestured for him to continue. “When he was a kid, the only thing he _could_ say was … yehet. That was the only word he ever spoke, so it became his nickname. He’s been referred to as his nickname for so long everyone forgot his real name. So, he’s just Yehet now.”  
“So you two grew up together then? You seem to know a lot about him as a child,” Kyungsoo prompted. He was still hugging the pillow to his chest.  
Suho shrugged. “Yeah, we grew up here in Garick. I don’t remember my mother and my father died in a bar fight when I was … sixteen? Yehet’s parents were murdered by an assassin when he was ten and we took care of each other. Our neighbors and local shop owners made sure we were fed and clothed. It was a rough childhood, but we had each other so we were fine.”  
Kyungsoo didn’t see any sadness from either of the two men, and he knew that any kind of pity would probably make them uncomfortable, so he just smiled. He had been blessed with amazing parents and a lovely childhood, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t aware of how hard it was for the majority of Taewe’s children. He had heard stories like Suho and Yehet’s multiple times, but that didn’t make them any less heartbreaking.  
Their conversation was interrupted by the door squeaking open. Two heads popped out through the opening, and their mouths were running before they even took a good look around the room.  
“Is D.O. back yet? Should we go looking for him?” Tao asked. His eyes scanned the room and eventually landed on Kyungsoo. “Oh, nevermind then.”  
Yixing, whose head was peeking out over top of Tao’s, grunted and shoved Tao completely into the room. He followed him in and once the two blondes stepped inside, they finally noticed Suho and Yehet. Yixing seemed to malfunction, his eyes fixed on Suho. After a moment, he shook his head and smiled widely. “Hello strangers!” he greeted. “I’m Lay, this is … my friend.”  
“Z,” Chanyeol supplied. Tao looked at him in confusion. “Your name is Z, remember?”  
“Yeah,” Tao spoke, stretching out the word. “Anyways, now that we have our sweet little marshmallow back safely, can we go?”  
Kyungsoo tilted his head and frowned. “Where exactly are you going?”  
Tao nudged Yixing who startled from another moment of spacing out, blabbering, “Exploring. Uh, we wanted to explore the town and … stuff. Yep.”  
“Ah, that’s right,” Chanyeol muttered. “Yeah, you can go. Check on the horses while you’re at it.”  
Tao and Yixing nodded and turned to leave, but Suho stood up and stepped towards them.  
“We could show you around,” he suggested. “We know the town better than anyone, and we make great tour guides. Don’t we, D.O.?”  
All eyes settled on Kyungsoo, and he chuckled.  
“The best tour guides I’ve ever had.”  
Suho looked pleased with the answer, but Yixing and Tao shared a suspicious glance.  
“We don’t even know your names.”  
“I’m Suho,” Suho patted his chest with an open palm. When he laid a hand on Yehet’s shoulder, he spoke, “And this is Yehet. He can’t speak---just telling you now.”  
The two blonde knights still looked a little cautious, and Kyungsoo decided to step in.  
“I only got to see as far down as the tavern today, and I’d like to see the rest of the town too. I’ll go with you guys.”  
Chanyeol sniffed, raising a hand, “Me too.”  
Suho grinned and turned back to Yixing and Tao.  
“What do you say?”  
“The more the merrier, I guess,” Yixing shrugged.  
Suho nodded and yanked Yehet to his feet. The two friends crossed the room and stepped through the open door. Tao and Yixing followed right after, leaving Chanyeol and Kyungsoo behind.  
“I can see why you like these guys,” the knight admitted. He looked over at the prince. “They are very friendly.”  
“Nah,” Kyungsoo chuckled. “They’re just trying to avoid going home.”  
Chanyeol tilted his head in confusion, probably wanting an explanation, but the prince knew he wouldn’t understand. The overly cheerful knight had trouble finding _anyone_ annoying, so he wouldn’t see the sometimes desperate need to escape the house for a day or two.  
“They’re going to leave us behind,” was all Kyungsoo said before he crossed the room and disappeared through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm apologizing again, but this time it's because I needed a cover/stage name for Sehunnie and Yehet was the best I could come up with. If you think that's bad, just wait till the next chapter. I suck at being creative lol.  
> [Cajun](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/52/fe/9d/52fe9d1a119bf77eeea56bdcda900a6f.jpg) (Kyungsoo's)  
> [Toben](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/e/ec/Bridon_Belfrey%2C_RID%2C_Irish_Draught_Stallion.jpg) (Chanyeol's)  
> [Moby](http://www.donemor.com/horses/conquistador_9.jpg) (Yixing's)  
> [Criket](https://buzzsharer.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/07/horse-beauty.jpg) (Tao's)


	4. The Tea is spilled and the Beicon is crispyyy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, so I haven't updated in months ... sorry? I warned you at the beginning, so please bear with me. I have big plans for this story and two others that I'm having so much fun writing, but I'm just so overloaded with homework that I barely have any time to myself these days. This next chapter may take a while. For those of you that actually like this story and keep up with the updates ... I apologize lol.  
> Please enjoy! I am not that proud of this chapter and I didn't edit it so there might be some grammatical errors. Also, there's literally a 300-word paragraph somewhere in here about a house? I don't know why, I think I was trying to get my word count up but I ended up going over for this particular chapter lol

The tour was just as entertaining as Kyungsoo remembered. Suho---with Yehet’s help, of course---led them through the winding streets, his mouth moving at inhuman speeds. He retold the history of every building and greeted every person they passed. Occasionally he would share a short story about a certain alley or sewer drain that Yehet and him had caused some mischief with when they were young. The group passed by the stables, pausing for a quick break to check on their horses. Suho and Yehet introduced their new friends to their own mounts: a bay tobiano paint and a varnish roan appaloosa respectively. Suho called his horse Calico, after an old calico cat he used to play with when he was a child. Yehet had named his horse Vivi because, well, it was a pretty name.

They all filed out of the stables as soon as they were sure their animals were settled and doing fine, continuing on with their tour. Suho and Yehet led the group down every street, through every alleyway, and right by multiple docks. Their casual stroll together was going on and on, but none of them seemed to mind. The weather was nice and the hilarious stories their guides told kept them entertained. The tour had reached the two and a half hour mark, yet they kept going.

Suddenly, Suho stopped talking. The group kept walking, and they passed a pair of conjoined buildings. Neither of them had much square footage, but they made up for it in height, reaching four stories each. Suho didn’t supply them with any fun facts about the buildings---the first instance of him doing so all day---and Yehet refused to look at them. Kyungsoo found this to be very odd.  
Apparently so did Tao, who glanced in between their two guides and the buildings a few times before deciding to speak.

“Are these two structures new or something? You guys don’t seem to have much to say about them.”

Suho bit at his lip, Yehet shaking his head beside him.

“Um, actually those buildings have been here since before I was born.” The rest of the group shared bewildered looks until Suho continued. “I---we live there, currently.”

Kyungsoo let out a small ‘ah’ in understanding, but the three knights were still confused.

“Shouldn’t you have a lot to say about them then? You can’t leave your own home out of the tour!” Chanyeol scoffed. Yixing and Tao nodded in agreement, causing Suho to sigh.

“We’re trying to avoid going home as long as possible. We have three _very_ annoying roommates. Luckily, one of them is traveling, but the other two are very capable of creating a ruckus in his absence. Yehet usually hangs out with them, but even he was feeling overwhelmed, so we decided to go out---and stay out---for the whole day.”

Yixing chuckled, and Suho sent a warm smile his way. The knight promptly stumbled over his own feet. He caught himself, but his face was a light shade of pink when he stood straight again.

“Please, just make as little noise as possible until we’re several buildings away. Those two demons can smell fear, and I’m reeking of it,” Suho pleaded. Kyungsoo shot him a thumbs up and Chanyeol went the extra mile of slapping a hand over his mouth. Suho motioned them all forward, continuing on in silence.

They almost made it.

For one moment there was peaceful quiet, and in the next second, an ear-splitting shriek destroyed it.

“SUHO!!!” the voice screeched. Suho immediately tensed, and Yehet’s shoulders dropped in defeat. The yell must’ve startled Chanyeol, because Kyungsoo saw him jump out of the corner of his eye, looking as if he had seen a ghost.

Suho muttered a string of curses that impressed the prince---who prided himself on keeping an extensive vocabulary of only the best profanity---before spinning around on his heel. Yehet was right behind him as the man slipped past Kyungsoo and his friends, who all turned around as well, unable to contain their curiosity.

There was a young man running down the street towards them, the bright grin evident on his face even from a distance. His light brown hair bounced as he ran, and he was waving a hand high over his head.

He seemed familiar for some reason, but he was too far away for Kyungsoo to really see him properly.

“Suho! Hey, where have you guys been all day?” he shouted. He slowed to a walk as he approached.

Suho didn’t even get the chance to reply before Roommate Number Two appeared on the street, sprinting in their direction. He was also yelling, his voice much deeper than the first man’s. The tone sent a shiver down Kyungsoo’s spine, but he couldn’t place exactly why.

Roommate Number One had reached Suho and Yehet at that point, and the three began what seemed like an exciting conversation.

Kyungsoo and his companions made their way towards the trio, arriving at exactly the same moment as Roommate Number Two, and the conversation was interrupted by his flailing, panicky arms.

“Suho, I may or may not have knocked a candle over onto your most recent … letter,” he was shifting on his feet nervously, gaze directed onto the floor. Kyungsoo still couldn’t get a good look at his face. “I picked it up and put the flames out, but more than half of the letter is ashes now.”

Suho didn’t say anything, and the lack of response prompted the guilty man to raise his head. As soon as he did, his eyes caught on Kyungsoo---standing right behind Suho---and his face morphed into an expression of shock. The prince was certain he looked the exact same.

“D.O.?!” Kai gasped, eyes blown wide. _So_ that’s _why I recognized the guy._ Kyungsoo opened and closed his mouth several times, but no words came out.

“You two know each other?” Suho asked, understandably confused. Chanyeol peeked out over Kyungsoo’s head in order to see who had called him out. Another audible gasp filled the air, this time coming from the brown-haired Roommate Number One.

“It’s you!” he cried, pointing at Chanyeol. The knight followed the finger currently shoved in his face back up to its owner, choking on his own spit when he got a good look at the man. He doubled over in a coughing fit, hand on his chest.

Through his coughs, he managed, “You-You’re the guy … from the bar!”

“You two know each other _too_?!” Suho exclaimed, now completely baffled. “What the hell is going on?”

Kai was still staring at Kyungsoo, their eyes locked together as he answered.

“This is the traveler I met at the tavern last night. You know, the one that rode in on a golden horse?”

Kyungsoo broke eye contact long enough to roll his eyes. “Is that how I’m going to be remembered for the rest of my life? The man with a pretty pony?”

Chanyeol had recovered from his coughing fit and stood straight again. He looked lost for a moment, but then his face lit up in sudden realization and he rounded on the prince. He looked like a kicked puppy.

“You set me up for failure last night!” he accused. He prodded Kyungsoo’s chest with an angry finger, which the prince swatted away.

“What are you even talking about?”

“Kai and---,” the knight waved in the general direction of the brunet dancer from the night before. “---him know each other! Kai probably told you to make that bet with me, fully aware that there was no chance I could get his real name!”

Kai immediately started spewing denials that he was ever involved while Kyungsoo just sighed in exasperation. “Chog, Kai didn’t tell me shit. I saw you dancing with the guy earlier and figured you could get a name, but it would take a while and I wouldn’t have to pay for that many drinks. I did not purposely set you up to fail. I swear. I’m not that mean.”

Chanyeol narrowed his eyes and the corners of his mouth twitched as if he were trying to hold back a smile. “Did you just call me Chog?”

Yixing and Tao failed miserably at muffling their sniggers and Kyungsoo stared at Chanyeol’s face, contemplating how hard it would be to break his nose with one punch.

“Wait, hold up,” brunet boy spoke, waving his hands to get everyone’s attention. “Last night---all the dancing and flirting---it was all just a bet?” He was watching Chanyeol, a flash of hurt in his eyes. He frowned, looking like a kicked puppy, and the tall knight shook his head frantically.

“No! No, no of course not! I really loved dancing with you! My friend encouraged me to talk to you with the promise of some alcohol because I’m a coward and probably wouldn’t have been able to speak to you without it. It wasn’t just a bet … not to me.”

Chanyeol bit his lip as he finished, and when he looked up, the brunet was staring at him with an intensity that would make anyone nervous. The two just watched each other, gazes locked together with a sudden sense of intimacy that they only had a glimpse of the night before. It felt as if the rest of the world fell away around them, leaving the two men in some sort of bubble where the only thing they could see was each other.

Someone cleared their throat, breaking their focus. They turned to see Kai with his face scrunched up and arms crossed. He looked extremely uncomfortable.

“Could you two please stop undressing each other with your eyes---for everyone’s sake.”

Chanyeol nodded, his face quickly flushing bright red and his gaze dropping to the floor. The brunet’s ears were pink as well, but he took his embarrassment out on his friend, attacking Kai with a barrage of slaps and curses gritted out through clenched teeth. Kai cried out and ducked away, coming up behind Kyungsoo and laying his hands on his shoulders.

The brunet scowled but made no move to assault his friend anymore. Kyungsoo frowned and turned his head to the side until he could see the man hiding behind him. He tutted in pretend disappointment.

“We’ve only known each other for a total of a couple hours and you’re already using me as a human shield. I should’ve known.”  
Kai chuckled and patted his shoulder. “No one would willingly hurt you, don’t worry. You’re too cute.”

The prince snorted as Kai winked.

“And you said _we_ were bad,” Chanyeol muttered under his breath. Kyungsoo shot him a withering glare, and the knight stuck out his tongue in retaliation.

“Okay!” Suho interjected. He rubbed at his face and took a deep breath. Kyungsoo felt bad for the guy. He looked extremely stressed. Being the Mom Friend™ must be a difficult job. “How well do you guys all know each other?”

Kai was still standing behind Kyungsoo, so he leaned forward and wrapped his arm around one of the prince’s shoulders, resting his chin on the other. “I met D.O. last night at the tavern. We talked for a couple hours and I met his friends briefly but we didn’t swap life stories so he’s still a mysterious stranger to me.” The tanned man brought his other arm up around Kyungsoo’s chest, enveloping him in a full back hug.

“He was really annoying.”

The prince felt Kai’s jaw drop and chuckled when the boy began spluttering about betrayals and lies.

“Okay,” Suho snorted. He turned to the brunet and motioned for him to speak.

“I danced with him---,” he pointed at Chanyeol. “---and he gave me a drink. I told him my name but he left before I could get his.”

“You can’t be serious. Beicon is _not_ your real name,” the tall knight scoffed, his eyes narrowed in disbelief.

“Of course it’s not my real name. Who the fuck names their kid after meat?”

“Well if he’s a huge meat head I could understand it.”

“Kai, I swear.”

“I’m just saying … “

“I’m sure Suho would love to hear how the _third floor_ got flooded---.”

“---ALRIGHT, continue speaking please.”

“As you wish,” Beicon smirked. He turned back to face his tall knight, shrugging. “Beicon isn’t my real name, but it’s the name everyone here in Garick knows me by.”

“Why can’t you tell me your actual name?” Chanyeol pouted.

“I don’t know. Why can’t you tell me yours, _Chog_?” Beicon objected. He sent Chanyeol a pointed look and the knight pursed his lips.

“It’s Chogiwa,” he mumbled weakly.

Yixing petted Chanyeol’s shoulder reassuringly, hiding his grin behind his free hand.

Suho watched the interaction and smiled warmly. His eyes fixed on Yixing for a second too long, his expression softening into something gentle and fond. After a moment, the man shook himself from the affectionate stare and glanced around, checking to see if anyone noticed. When his eyes met with Kyungsoo’s, the prince quirked an eyebrow and a smug smirk found its way to his face. Suho inwardly groaned.

Yehet grunted and stomped his foot, drawing everyone’s attention to him. He halfheartedly waved his hand in a circle, gesturing towards the group, and pointed back up at the pair of buildings they had tried so hard to ignore earlier. He was inviting them all into their home.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea---,” Suho started.

“No, it’s fine,” Kai interjected. “Beic and I cleaned up a bit to surprise you when you came home. The house is not a mess, I promise.”

“ _Everything’s_ picked up?” the elder asked, double-checking. When Kai and Beic nodded and smiled innocently, Suho hummed, eyes still narrowed suspiciously. “Okay then. If we get in there and I find _anything_ out of place, the both of you are going to help Kyuho down at the docks for an entire week.”

Kai and Beicon shared a panicked look. They suddenly seemed very hesitant, but Suho was already making his way down the street. Yehet trailed close behind, glancing over his shoulder from time to time only so he could snigger at his friends. Kyungsoo ruffled Kai’s hair, smiling. The prince nudged the tanned man gently, and the rest of the group followed as the two began walking down the street.

 

<:=====<<<

 

The first building was four stories tall and just as simple as the houses surrounding it. It had been constructed with a rectangular foundation that only seemed to go up. The highest floor taped off into a narrow, pointed roof with weather-beaten shingles. The house resembled the rest of the town’s structures, built with a stone brick wall that reached up as far as the second floor, only for the material to be swapped with thin, white wood panels. Said panels displayed dark brown trim right where each story began and crisscrossing over a few select areas. The trim also surrounded the few windows that existed, making them stand out that much more. It was impossible to see into the house through the windows, as they were all guarded by thick red curtains. The glass panes on the first floor were much smaller and more decorative, yet, they too were blocked from the inside looking out. The one thing that set the building apart from the neighboring houses was that whatever square footage it missed out on, it made up for with the second, smaller building beside it. The second structure was built just like the first---a stone wall two stories high with the two floors above being protected by thin, pale wood panels, dark brown trimming, and a peaked roof with worn shingles---but the foundation was much more of a square shape and the roof reached a few feet shorter. The windows were similar, but there weren’t as many of them. The two buildings stood about fifteen feet apart, and the only door had been placed on the first structure, facing the second. The proximity of the two townhouses allowed for them to be connected by a wood panel passageway. It was suspended from the second story of each house, creating plenty of space for people and wagons to pass under. The only way to enter the second building, however, was to first climb to the second floor of the first building and then cross over through the floating passageway. It was an odd arrangement, but it took up much less space---making it quite efficient.

Suho and Yehet led the group into their home, opening the simple wooden door wide so their friends could enter as well. Stepping inside, Kyungsoo determined that the first floor was the designated kitchen area. The left side of the room had two tables---the smaller one covered in cooking utensils and pans, and the larger one paired with benches, presumably for the men to eat their meals on. A fire spit stood over a little hole in the floor where a couple of burnt logs sat. The spit had several pots hanging from it, reaching down far enough to catch the heat from the fire when it was lit. There was a window right beside the spit, and Kyungsoo assumed it was the cook’s only way to rid the house of any smoke the fire created.

The kitchen made up the majority of the first floor, but directly in front of the door, on the other side of the room, stood a steep staircase that led up to the second story. There was some kind of rack fixed to the wall to the immediate left of the entrance---a couple dark cloaks hanging off of it and two pairs of leather boots sitting underneath. The room had a homely feeling, despite the large square rug in the middle of the floor serving as the only decoration.

Suho and Yehet took off their boots, placing them under the rack and gesturing for their friends to do the same. Kyungsoo and his knights did as they were asked, shuffling further into the room on socked feet.

“Welcome to our humble abode,” Suho exclaimed, his arms spread wide as he turned to face the group. Yehet had crossed the room to sit at the larger table and watched his friend with amusement in his eyes.

Kyungsoo made a beeline for the kitchen. He examined the tools strewn across the small table and kneeled down to identify what the assorted jugs were filled with.

“Who's the resident cook out of you guys?” he questioned, not looking up from the various grains and rices.

Yehet grunted and pointed at the eldest of the two. Suho just shrugged.

“I prepare the food but I’m not incredibly skilled. We usually eat the same three meals every day.”

Kyungsoo chuckled. “That’s okay. As long as they taste good you have my respect.”

“And that’s the most respect I ever get,” Suho snorted. He came up beside the prince and ruffled his hair. “You’re officially my favorite child.”

Almost instantly, Kai and Beicon squawked in protest while Yehet slapped the tabletop with an open palm.

“When did he even _become_ your child?!” Beic cried. Suho spun around with his hands on his hips.

“As soon as they stepped inside this house, they _all_ became my children---just like you did six years ago.”

Beic pouted, his bottom lip jutted out and large, innocent eyes on full display. Suho didn’t seem to be deterred, quirking an eyebrow and crossing his arms across his chest.

“How about we check out the other rooms,” the man suggested, turning away from the moping brunet. Kyungsoo stood and followed as Suho made his way towards the stairs. The prince glanced over his shoulder and was met with Kai’s shocked expression. He looked utterly betrayed after hearing he was no longer the favorite child---as if he ever was to begin with---and Kyungsoo couldn’t help but think that everyone he had met so far was extremely dramatic, exaggerating every tiny little inconvenience that came their way. It was strange, but he would be lying if he said it wasn’t entertaining.

The prince heard the padding of socked feet as someone trailed after him, and one quick peek told him that it was his knights who were right on his heels. The group climbed the steep staircase carefully, entering another room at the top.

The second floor was just as large as the first, but there were no windows displayed up on the walls, and the only source of light was a couple of lit candles on a short table in the middle of the room. The floor underneath the table was covered by another rectangular rug that sported an intricate design and bright colors. The piece of cloth looked mighty expensive, and it left Kyungsoo wondering how the current house occupants managed to afford it. Directly in front of the top of the staircase sat a table with benches attached to the sides, most likely used for a hard surface to play games upon. The furthest wall had a three-person couch pushed up against it and a large bookcase tucked into the corner. Kyungsoo knew any piece of furniture that big must’ve cost a fortune, yet he spotted a comfy-looking armchair and another tall bookcase to match on the other side of the room. The prince whistled lowly, more than impressed.

Suho strode into the room, cutting through the middle to reach the wall on the other side. He stopped in front of a pair of double-doors that Kyungsoo somehow hadn’t noticed, his hands coming up to rest on the knobs. He threw the doors open, and muffled light flooded the darkened room. The prince was confused at first, but once he got a good glimpse to where the doors led, a small noise of awe escaped him.

The light came from the huge windows on either side of the suspended passageway Kyungsoo had seen earlier. When the prince stepped closer, he could see a matching pair of double-doors on the other side, leading somewhere Suho hadn’t felt the need to introduce them all to just yet. The majority of the corridor wall was taken up by the large windows, and it illuminated the entire hallway. Kyungsoo thought the entire structure was interesting yet beautiful.

Suho stepped back from the twin doors, smiling proudly.

“This is my favorite room in the house. It has the most books.”

The man made his way to the armchair and plopped down. Yehet and Beicon pushed their way through Kyungsoo and the knights, racing each other to be the first in the room. The winner was Beic, and he leapt onto the couch with a huge grin---legs stretched out as far as they could reach. He took up the entirety of the sofa, leaving Yehet no space to sit. The mute man narrowed his eyes and drew a line across his neck with his thumb before settling down at the wooden table. Beic had the good sense to look a little nervous.

Kyungsoo felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He glanced over to see who it belonged to and was met with Kai’s bright smile.

“Do you like to read?” he asked, his eyes sparkling.

The prince truly did love reading. Every story managed to transport him to a different world and provided an escape when it was needed most. Sometimes he accompanied adventurous young warlocks with their loyal companions, and other times he experienced complete tranquility as he read the beautiful words of his favorite poets. Making sure their son had the ability to read was a priority for Kyungsoo’s parents, even back when he was still an infant, and it was one of the best gifts he had ever received. He knew many people weren’t fortunate enough to be literate, ensuring that the prince never took it for granted.

“Yes, I do---very much.”

His answer seemed to please Kai because the man’s smile widened into a grin. He trotted over to the closest bookcase, and the three knights still standing behind Kyungsoo took the chance to push past him and finally enter the room. Chanyeol made a beeline for Beic, who immediately made room for him on the sofa. Yixing laid down on the floor a couple of feet from where Suho reclined in his chair and lifted his feet up to rest on the short wooden table where the candles stood. If the brunet found the knight’s position in any way strange, he didn’t show it, instead engaging him in a casual conversation. Tao hesitated in the middle of the room for a moment before joining Yehet. The younger man whipped a stack of cards out of nowhere, and the two began playing a random game.

By the time Kai returned with a leather-bound book, everyone was completely absorbed in their respective conversations, paying no mind to the prince and the sun-kissed man.

“This is my favorite story.” Kai held the book out to Kyungsoo. The leather cover was worn down at the edges and several of the pages inside sported small tears or mysterious stains. The prince was tempted to call the other man out on the obvious neglect his books received, but then his mother’s voice drifted through his mind, reminding him, _Bent pages and frayed covers are proof that a story has been given plenty of love in its lifetime, my son._

Kyungsoo took the book from Kai’s hands and flipped through it, unable to hold back the soft smile on his face. Kai watched him skim over the words impatiently.

“I know it’s a little childish, but I brought it with me from Matlock. It … means a lot to me.”

The prince looked up from the book. “How long ago did you move to Garick?”

“I’ve only been here three years,” he shrugged. “I left when I was fifteen but ran out of money and got stuck here. Lu Han caught me trying to steal bread from the tavern and handed me over to Suho.”

So Kai was only eighteen---one year younger than the prince. The revelation was shocking, to say the least. Kai looked much older than he actually was, but his innocence and care-free attitude suddenly made a little more sense.

“Why did you leave Matlock, if you don’t mind me asking?”

The tanned man chuckled but it sounded forced. “I couldn’t really give you a reason. I was young and foolish---too curious for my own good. I wanted to explore, and I felt like I was running out of time to do it … so I just kind of left. I abandoned my mother. I can’t imagine how panicked she was when she found out I was gone.” Kai’s head dropped in shame, and he rubbed at the back of his neck uncomfortably. He sighed. “I’ve sent several letters but never receive one back, I’m currently paying off my debt so I can’t afford to go visit her, and, honestly, I’m afraid that if I _do_ return she might … not be there anymore.”

Kyungsoo listened as Kai spoke, refusing to interrupt. He was surprised the man felt comfortable enough to speak about such things with him, but it also warmed his heart. The prince wasn’t great at soothing his friends when they were distressed, but he would try his best---for Kai.

“I will admit, it would’ve been a good idea to at least have left a note when you left,” the tanned man winced, and Kyungsoo continued quickly. “But you shouldn’t give up just yet. The love a mother feels for her child cannot be broken so easily. No matter what you do, where you go, what mistakes you make---your mother will still love you. You may have left her behind in search of greater things, but she’ll continue to wait for you, and I think you should keep trying to reconnect. I doubt she has given up on you, so you shouldn’t give up on her.” Kyungsoo shrugged. He glanced up at Kai, but the man was watching him with an unreadable expression, eyes seemingly staring right through him. “That’s just my opinion, of course. You shouldn’t feel pressured to do anything just because I told you to.”

“No, I---I … Thank you. That was … actually really helpful,” the younger man looked pleasantly surprised, and he smiled widely.

“Why are you so shocked?” the prince scoffed. “I’ll have you know that I give incredible advice.”

“Sure,” Chanyeol piped up from his seat on the sofa. His arm was resting on the back of the couch, right over Beic’s shoulders. The knight grinned smugly. “His advice usually includes the brutal murder of some poor soul. Everyone back at home just ignores him.”

“What do you mean? Lay?” the prince frowned at the blonde, and he startled, eyes wide. “Do you guys really ignore me when I try to give out advice?”

Yixing smiled sheepishly. He looked uncomfortable, but he was the only person out of Kyungsoo’s companions that would answer truthfully.

He sighed after a moment, “Yeah, we kind of do.”

“Unbelievable!” Kyungsoo’s shoulders dropped and he felt a pathetic sense of betrayal. _Even Minseok?_

Beside him, Kai was trying---and failing---to muffle his laughter. The tanned man laid a hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, turning him around and breaking the glare he had leveled on Chanyeol.

“It’s okay D.O.,” he giggled. “I thought your advice was great. In fact, I’m going to take it to heart and write a few more letters.”

Kyungsoo sighed, but he couldn’t help the soft smile that found its way onto his face. “Thank you, Kai. At least you appreciate me.” The prince could sense Chanyeol’s eye roll from across the room.

“You seem to think highly of my mom. I’m guessing you’re close with yours?”

Kyungsoo thought of his mother. The queen was a powerful woman that used her influence to help and inspire those that weren’t that fortunate. She had kind eyes and beautiful features that gave her an ethereal look---from which many tall tales and stories depicting her as a goddess walking alongside men originated. If the prince was being completely honest, the people of the kingdom liked her more than they liked the king. Kyungsoo respected her, and he loved her with all his heart. She raised him with compassion and wisdom to be the best version of himself that he could.

“Yeah, you could say that.”

“What is she like?”

Kyungsoo couldn’t help the stream of words that escaped his mouth in response. He talked about his mother’s love for reading and learning new things, her innate ability to render someone entirely powerless with a simple raise of her eyebrow, the compassion and kindness she showed to complete strangers, and so much more. The prince absolutely adored his mother, and usually, once he began talking about her, it was nearly impossible for him to stop. Of course, he avoided dropping any hints towards his mother’s status in the kingdom. Kai had been a friendly, inviting person from the moment the prince met him, but that still didn’t mean he could be trusted. No one outside of Kyungsoo and the three knights he traveled with were guaranteed to be honorable, and he had to remind himself of that constantly---especially when Kai stood there and listened to him carry on and on about his loving mother with the utmost interest, as if what the prince was saying was the most important thing in the entire world.

Kyungsoo managed to cut his rant short, made possible by a sudden tapping noise that rang out through the room. Beic, Kai, and Yehet whipped their heads around to stare at Suho. The eldest just chuckled and stood up from his chair, striding over to where the suspended passageway began. He stepped inside, turned to his immediate right, and swung a small pane of glass out of place. He stuck his hand out through the opening, and when he brought it back in, there was a large raven perched on his arm.

A dramatic gasp escaped Chanyeol’s mouth, and the tall knight shot to his feet.

“Oh it’s so pretty! What is its name?”

Suho snorted, making his way back into the room. He didn’t seem to notice the way Yixing jerked away from him as if he’d been stung, but Kyungsoo did. It made no sense to him that the blonde warrior would ride into battle against an enemy army of nearly ten thousand soldiers in a heartbeat---knowing very well that he could die at any moment---but as soon as a bird got within ten feet of him, he screamed like a child and ran for the hills.

“We weren’t actually supposed to name her. She started out as a private way for us to send each other letters when we were separated or traveling, but Beic and Chen---the only brat that isn’t with us at the moment---got attached. They call her Eve, so now we all call her Eve.” Despite the exasperation in his tone, Suho smiled at the animal fondly. He stroked the top of its head with a single finger.

Yixing had successfully put some distance between Eve and him, now standing in the corner of the room. He eyed the raven warily.

Suho finally took notice of the blonde knight’s weird behavior, and he looked over his shoulder to say something to him, but Kai let out a wild cry, subsequently interrupting them.

“She brought a letter! Chennie sent us something!”

Beic screeched and bounded forward like an awkward baby deer, his legs and arms going all over the place as he raced to get to Suho. Kyungsoo was shocked he managed to cross the room without tripping over something. The brunet reached for Eve’s head, where a rolled scroll dangled from her beak. Eve shrieked, startled by the young man’s random burst of excitement, and flapped her wings in panic.

The bird took to the air in an attempt to escape Beic, flying right over Suho’s head and back towards the bookcase. Unfortunately, that was exactly where Yixing was trying to hide.

“AH NO! Get-Get it away from me!” the blonde knight cried. He ducked down, eyes shut tight and hands held up to create a barrier between him and the raven. Eve flew up to the top of the bookcase and perched. She shook her ruffled feathers back into place and tilted her head, watching the man directly below her cower in the corner.

Suho was the only person in the room currently not doubled over in laughter. Yixing wasn’t deathly afraid of birds, he just felt uncomfortable around them---always terrified they would suddenly go rogue and fly into his face. If it had been an actual, genuine fear, Kyungsoo wouldn’t be laughing about it. Neither would either of the prince’s other companions.

Suho shot Beic a glare, probably because he was the one that started the whole mess, before slowly making his way towards Yixing and Eve. He reached Yixing first and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“I’m gonna have to ask Eve to fly to me. Is that okay?” The brunet smiled softly, trying to calm his new friend down. “I can do it from across the room, if you want.”

Yixing bit his lip, giggling nervously, “Yeah, I guess so. Give me a warning though.”

“Of course.”

Suho turned and crossed to the other side of the room in a couple long strides. He stood behind the couch Chanyeol and Beic had been relaxing on earlier and held his arm out to his side. With a quick command of “Here!” Eve spread her wings and launched herself into the air. She coasted right over Yixing’s head---who surprisingly didn’t scream---and pulled up for a controlled landing on Suho’s arm. He smiled like a proud dad as he stroked her feathers.

“Now that wasn’t so bad, was it?” he called, grinning widely at Yixing. The knight stood straight and grimaced.

“I don’t know, it felt horrible to _me_.” Eve cawed and it echoed throughout the room. “I can’t be within ten feet of you while you have that bird on your arm, just saying.”

Suho frowned and his shoulders slumped. He looked disappointed.

“But I want to be next to you,” he pouted.

The eldest man’s reaction had resulted in a pale pink blush across Yixing’s face. The blonde knight was already whipped for a man he hadn’t even known for a full day. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, but he didn’t dare say anything. Kai had him wrapped around his little finger, and the prince had no idea when it had even gotten this bad.

“Stop flirting and read the damn letter!” Beic cried, his voice reaching a pitch that left Kyungsoo’s ears ringing. Suho closed his eyes and sighed through his nose. When he opened them, he plastered a fake smile on his face.

“Give me a second Beic. I need to get the letter in my hands first.”

Beic motioned towards Eve---who was still holding the letter in her beak---with an exasperated look. If he had been aiming his sass towards Kyungsoo, the prince would not have hesitated to whack him across the head. Suho seemed to be a kinder person, however, just continuing to smile as he tried to hide the murderous glint in his eye.

They all stood and watched quietly as Suho held his hand up to Eve’s face. The raven cawed softly and dropped the scroll into his hand before launching back into the air. She circled the room once more and then she was gone---swooping down and out through the open window. Chanyeol was delighted, clapping with too much enthusiasm.

“Okay, okay,” Suho shot a pointed look at the tall knight, who immediately ceased his applause. “Let’s see what bullshit Chen came up with for this letter.” The eldest man pulled on the string, releasing the scroll from its tightly bound packaging. He forced it open and scanned through the words quickly, his face growing more and more exasperated as time passed. Beic was practically vibrating where he stood.

“What does it say? What does it say?!”

“Could you relax for a second, Beic? This whole letter is a fucking diary entry. Read it if you want, but be warned, that shit gets real sappy.”

Beic snatched the scroll from Suho’s hands and began reading eagerly. While he buried his nose in the paper, Kai sent Suho a confused look, his head tilting to the side like an adorable pup. Kyungsoo bit the inside of his lip to stop himself from cooing. “What do you mean? Chen isn’t … sappy.”

Suho sighed. “Normally I’d agree with you, but it seems he found his soulmate. The guy threatened to kill him, but he was super hot so ‘it’s all good.’” Suho rolled his eyes so far Kyungsoo was surprised they didn’t get stuck back there. “He’s only been there a day and he’s already fallen in love.”

Tao finally decided to contribute to the conversation, his curiosity getting the better of him.

“Where even is he? You’re always saying that he’s traveling but you never mentioned where.”

Suho opened his mouth to answer, but Beic was faster. He had finally finished reading the letter and caught the tail end of Tao’s question.

“Chennie is visiting Kanting,” he shrugged, rolling the letter back up and tossing it to Kai. Kai tucked it into one of his tunic pockets. “He’s there for a potential business thing. Honestly, I wasn’t paying that much attention when he was explaining it to me.”

Kyungsoo wondered if it was just a coincidence that Chen was in Kanting at the exact same time as Minseok and Kyungsoo’s father. There might even be a possibility of them running into each other, but it was slim. Minseok took his job of protecting the king seriously, and he wouldn’t allow himself to be distracted easily.

The king’s kind face, littered with laugh lines and scars from hard-fought battles, popped into Kyungsoo’s mind, and he was suddenly reminded of the purpose of the trip to Garrick. The prince had been busy all day, completely forgetting why he was there in the first place. The meeting with Kris was tomorrow, yet they hadn’t reviewed their business proposals or decided on certain conditions that Kris had given them a choice on. Kyungsoo realized he had done a pretty shabby job at making sure the deal would run smoothly.

“It’s already dark,” the prince observed. Several people turned to look at the window, from which they could see that the sun had almost completely disappeared behind the horizon. Indeed it was significantly darker, but that wasn’t necessarily a problem. Kyungsoo just needed to gather his knights back at the inn so he could run through the plan a few more times. He felt unprepared, and a responsible prince would never allow himself to fall behind like that.

“Yeah, we’ve been talking for quite a while.” Kai’s face was pressed into Kyungsoo’s shoulder, causing his words to be slightly muffled. If he hadn’t just spoken, one could assume he was fast asleep on his feet.

“I think we should be heading back, get a good night’s rest before tomorrow.”

“But it’s so early!” Chanyeol complained immediately, his whines racking across Kyungsoo’s brain like a fork scratching on a plate. Beic nodded his head quickly, obviously unwilling to let his giant-eared friend out of sight.

Only Tao seemed at ease with the idea, standing up from his seat beside Yehet with no complaint. He reached down to ruffle the younger man’s hair before making his way over to where Kyungsoo and Kai stood. “Come on, guys. D.O.’s right, we have a busy day tomorrow.”

Kyungsoo had been the one to suggest leaving, but that didn’t make it any easier. He wanted to sit and talk to Kai the rest of his night, which was weird considering they only met the previous evening. The prince had never really felt such a strong connection with anyone like this before. It was slightly alarming.

“Yes we do. Chogiwa, Lay, let’s go.”

Yixing grumbled under his breath but made his way across the room to stand next to Tao. Chanyeol was pouting, trying his best to convince Kyungsoo to let them hang out a few more hours, but the prince was worried they had already overstayed their welcome.

“Thank you for entertaining Yehet and I the entire day. It was nice to spend some time with a group of people that aren’t … _them_.” Suho smiled ruefully, gesturing towards Beic---who was currently wrapped around Chanyeol's waist in an attempt to prevent him from leaving---and Kai---who was resting his head on Kyungsoo's shoulder with a mopey expression. They both protested, but Suho spoke over them. “But seriously, thank you. It's been a while since we made some new friends. Maybe we can meet up after tomorrow? How long are you guys planning on staying in Garick?”

Chanyeol had finally managed to remove the clingy Beic from his body, and he joined Kyungsoo, Yixing, and Tao by the stairs. “We're set to stay for a week, so we have some time.”

Kai perked up, lifting his head from Kyungsoo's shoulder. “I thought you guys were leaving tomorrow!

“When did I ever say that,” the prince snorted. He managed to pry the tanned arms from around his shoulders and took a step back towards his companions. “We’re going to stay until you’re all sick of us.”

The group laughed, and Kai caught Kyungsoo’s eye. “I don’t think that’s possible.”

Suddenly, the room felt a little stuffier, and Kai’s gaze was intense. Kyungsoo had no idea how the guy seduced him in such a short amount of time, but it was obvious that the next three weeks were going to be difficult if things continued as they were. The prince knew he should do something to stop it, but … he didn’t really want to. He was curious to see where his relationship with Kai was headed---if the man was planning on making a move or if he wasn’t interested at all and Kyungsoo had just been lulled by his innocent charms all on his own. Whatever the case was, Kyungsoo decided he would let it progress naturally.

Kai’s gaze burned holes through the prince’s head as he left the twin buildings their strange new friends called home, walked down the winding streets of Garrick that were slowly becoming more and more familiar, and even as he laid in his cot, trying to relax his tired eyes. It didn’t take long for sleep to find him, what with the busy day he had. And for once, his dreams included a certain tan-skinned man and his loud laugh, making the night all that much more enjoyable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PONIES!!!  
> [Cajun](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/52/fe/9d/52fe9d1a119bf77eeea56bdcda900a6f.jpg) (Kyungsoo's)  
> [Toben](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/e/ec/Bridon_Belfrey%2C_RID%2C_Irish_Draught_Stallion.jpg) (Chanyeol's)  
> [Moby](http://www.donemor.com/horses/conquistador_9.jpg) (Yixing's)  
> [Criket](https://buzzsharer.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/07/horse-beauty.jpg) (Tao's)  
> [Calico](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/99/d4/42/99d442f949f4e77c642a511765724161.jpg) (Suho’s)  
> [Vivi](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/a1/2a/41/a12a4163491c67b863e0c1d5d1844f26.jpg) (Sehun/Yehet’s)  
> [I wrote a 300 word description about this house thing but it’s still hard to picture so here’s the actual thing](previewcf.turbosquid.com/Preview/2014/05/26__09_07_36/GuardHouse.jpg345c829a-fa34-4cc3-8d26-2fba5be0d39fLarger.jpg)  
> And if the link above is not working for the house, copy an paste this " previewcf.turbosquid.com/Preview/2014/05/26__09_07_36/GuardHouse.jpg345c829a-fa34-4cc3-8d26-2fba5be0d39fLarger.jpg ". I've been trying to fix it for the past twenty minutes but it's late and I'm tired lol. G'night!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I know this isn't the most historically accurate. I mean, marshmallows weren't even invented until 1948 by Alex Daoumak (I looked it up). I might mention some more stuff that didn't exist back when knights and dragons roamed the earth but just bear … bare? with me.  
> I will have other ships included but they're going to be minor or sometimes mentioned compared to Kaisoo.  
> THANKS FOR READINGGGGGG!!!!!  
> Also, I'm such a horse stan (as stated in the tags) so I might describe or include them more than normal. Some descriptions will be difficult to understand unless you are knowledgeable on horse terms so you could look them up but I will also provide a reference for what each horse looks like down here in the Notes Prt. 2. It might be excessive but some people might appreciate it so … 
> 
> [Cajun](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/52/fe/9d/52fe9d1a119bf77eeea56bdcda900a6f.jpg) (Kyungsoo's)  
> [Toben](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/e/ec/Bridon_Belfrey%2C_RID%2C_Irish_Draught_Stallion.jpg) (Chanyeol's)  
> [Moby](http://www.donemor.com/horses/conquistador_9.jpg) (Yixing's)  
> [Criket](https://buzzsharer.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/07/horse-beauty.jpg) (Tao's)


End file.
